Never Meant
by Ladyusa
Summary: Saat cinta mereka dihalangi oleh dinding tak kasat mata. Apakah cinta sejati bisa menyatukan mereka kembali? CH 5 is UP!/ "Aku tak peduli jika mereka menolak hubungan kita, yang jelas aku mencintaimu."/ "Sudah kukatakan aku tak tertarik padamu atau tubuhmu!"/ "Aku pastikan Mudblood itu akan membayar!"/ "Kau sedang hamil?"/ "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku ceraikan Astoria."/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

Hai hai Ladyusa kembali lagi. Ini fic baruku, padahal aku masih utang fic tapi malah ngeluarin fic baru #ditendang  
Sebenarnya aku ragu-ragu juga sih mau nerbitin fic ini, abiznya merasa gimana gitu... he  
Ya udah deh daripada banyak cincong, langsung ja capcuss ke cerita. Moga suka ya...

**Disclaimer :** _I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. And some plot belong to Oni. I never take any profits from making this fic._

**Warning :** miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, OOC, de el el

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Never Meant © Ladyusa

Chapter 1

.

.

"Sekarang aku ucapkan kalian berdua sepasang suami istri," pendeta berkata khidmat, "dan kau bisa mencium mempelai wanita."

Hermione merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya, bagaikan terdapat pisau tak kasat mata tengah mengiris hatinya. Hati yang telah ia berikan pada pemuda yang kini tengah berdampingan dengan wanita lain dalam janji ikatan suci. Hatinya perih melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai tersebut menikahi wanita lain. Mereka berdua tampak begitu sempurna. Yah, pria sesempurna Draco Malfoy memang seharusnya menikah dengan wanita sempurna, dan yang terpenting berasal dari keturunan darah murni nan cantik dan kaya raya. Tak seperti dirinya, yang hanya dianggap sebagai darah lumpur dan pencemar darah penyihir. Walaupun semenjak jatuhnya rezim kekuasaan Voldemort status darah tidak terlalu dielu-elukan, namun bagi keluarga Malfoy kemurnian darah mereka perlu dilestarikan.

Sejak dulu keluarga Malfoy memang sangat menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah keturunannya. Walaupun mereka telah dibantu oleh Harry Potter, Super Hero yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir, namun ego Lucius Malfoy atas kemurnian darah keluarganya tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Padahal berkat kesaksian Sang Terpilihlah, sehingga mereka tidak dijebloskan ke dalam penjara yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh masyarakat sihir.

Hal inilah pula yang mengharuskan Hermione, melihat pria yang dicintainya terikat janji setia dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Status darah bagai dinding tak kasat mata, yang tak bisa dihancurkan antara dirinya dan sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Hubungan rahasianya dengan pemuda itu harus kandas setelah diketahui oleh Kepala Keluarga Malfoy. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan Hermione, ternyata selama ini Draco telah dijodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga darah murni tersohor, Astoria Greenggass, membuat dunia Hermione jatuh dan harga dirinya merasa diinjak-injak karena rahasia yang tak pernah diutarakan oleh pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Hermione melihat kembali pada sepasang pengantin yang telah menggegerkan dunia sihir. Yah, tak heran mengingat pernikahan mereka merupakan pernikahan paling fenomenal dan megah sepanjang sejarah sihir. Draco Malfoy dengan penampilannya tanpa cela seperti biasa, mengenakan setelan hitam yang memukau. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan namun terkesan dingin dan angkuh, membuat para wanita tergila-gila padanya. Pengantinnya, Astoria Greengrass, ralat Astoria Malfoy, adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan elegan. Benar-benar sangat cocok untuk mendampingi laki-laki paling diinginkan ke dua setelah Harry Potter versi majalah _Witch Weekly_ tersebut.

Hermione menunduk, air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya saat Draco membungkuk untuk mencium bibir pengantinnya. Dengan tindakan terakhir tersebut, sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan bergema di gereja yang besar dan megah itu. Para tamu berdiri dari bangku dan berbaris keluar mengikuti di belakang pasangan yang tengah menyusuri karpet merah elegan dengan diiringi suara jepretan kamera dari para wartawan yang tak ingin melewatkan _moment_ besar seperti ini.

"Mione, ayo keluar," suara Ginny membuat Hermione mendongak. Pandangannya bersibobrok dengan sahabatnya itu. Melihat Hermione yang murung dan terlihat bekas air mata di pipinya, membuat Putri bungsu Weasley tersebut bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Mione, ada-"

"Ginny, Hermione." Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Ginny. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat Harry dengan diikuti Ron yang agak jauh di belakangnya tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo kita segera ke Malfoy Manor," Harry berkata setelah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bicara dulu dengan Hermione," Ginny menatap suaminya dengan penuh arti.

Harry segera mengalihkan perhatian kepada sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts tersebut, dan alangkah terkejut sekaligus bingung dan cemas melihat keadaan sahabatnya bagai patung rusak.

"Hermione, kau kenapa?" Harry bertanya tanpa basa-basi, suara dan sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Maklum Harry telah menganggap Hermione sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tak heran jika ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Hermione.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Harry, Ginny. Aku hanya tak enak badan." Hermione menatap kedua sahabatnya tersenyum, berharap mereka tidak mengetahui alasan dibalik kesedihannya.

Baru saja Harry hendak menjawab, datanglah Ron dengan sedikit terengah-engah. "Hei, kalian sedang apa sih? Ayo cepat, kita harus segera berangkat ke Malfoy Manor. Mobil pengantin telah berangkat sejak tadi. Harry kita harus datang sebelum pengantin tiba," Ron berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas, tak menyadari keadaan Hermione dan kecemasan dari kedua orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Ron kau ini penyihir atau bukan sih, kita kan tinggal ber_apparate_ saja." Ginny memarahi kakaknya. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Hermione, tak peduli dengan pesta pernikahan, dan marah karena Ron lebih mencemaskan pesta yang kelewat mewah tersebut. Yah, memang sih Harry dan Ron perlu secepatnya berada disana, mengingat para auror telah disewa oleh keluarga Malfoy untuk mengamankan jalannya acara.

"Hei kalian kan tahu Malfoy Manor telah dikelilingi mantra anti _apparate_, kita harus ber_apparate_ agak jauh dari kediaman Malfoy Manor," Ron menjawab agak frustasi, masih belum menyadari atmosfer dari ketiganya.

"Harry, lebih baik kau pergi dengan Ron sekarang. Aku yang akan menemani Hermione," Ginny akhirnya berkata pada suaminya yang masih menatap gadis berambut coklat tersebut dengan sorot mata cemas.

Harry menatap istrinya. "Baiklah."

"Tunggu, Hermione memangnya kau kenapa?" Ron yang baru menyadari keadaan, menatap Hermione, lalu menatap Harry dan Ginny bergantian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ron, aku hanya tak enak badan. Mereka saja yang mencemaskanku terlalu berlebihan." Hermione tersenyum pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau lebih baik istirahat 'Mione. Mungkin kau kecapean karena bekerja terlalu keras." Ron menatap wanita yang dulu dicintainya dengan sorot peduli. Walaupun sekarang mereka tidak lagi berkencan, namun Hermione masih sahabatnya dan gadis yang pernah dicintainya.

"Ya Ron, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang." Hermione mengusir Harry dan Ron dengan lambaian tangannya. "Dan kau juga Ginny," tambahnya.

"Tidak Mione, aku akan menemanimu," Ginny menjawab menekankan pada kata tidak.

"Kalian berdua pergilah," Ginny menatap suami dan kakaknya. Dengan lirikan terakhir pada Hermione, keduanya pun ber_disapparate_ menuju kediaman Malfoy Manor.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Ginny segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya. Sebelum Ginny membuka mulutnya, Hermione segera berkata, "Ayo, lebih baik kita juga segera berangkat." Dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Ginny untuk merespons, ia telah memegang tangan gadis berambut merah tersebut dan ber_disapparate_ menuju neraka hidupnya.

oOo

Kediaman Malfoy Manor telah disulap bak taman surga. Pada pintu gerbang, kanopi bunga yang besar dan megah menjulang menyambut para tamu undangan. Rangkaian-rangkaian bunga, pita-pita, bahkan patung-patung yang hampir diperkirakan terbuat dari emas menghiasi berbagai sudut kediaman Malfoy Manor. Langit-langitnya telah disulap menjadi langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai bintang yang bercahaya dan bulan yang sangat indah berpendar di ketinggian.

Hermione dan Ginny menyusuri karpet berwarna hijau elegan menuju pusatnya pesta perayaan. Tampaknya pesta telah dimulai sejak tadi, terbukti dengan banyaknya pasangan yang berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan diiringi musik yang sangat romantis. Hermione melihat Harry sedang duduk bersama Ron dan pacarnya —Lavender— di bangku yang telah dilapisi kain super mahal. Sepertinya tugas mereka sebagai auror telah bisa dikendalikan. Dan saatnya mereka bersenang-senang.

Ia menyenggol bahu Ginny, dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah pemuda yang memiliki bekas luka petir tersebut. Melihat Harry, senyuman Ginny segera terkembang, dan ia pun segera mengajak Hermione untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau saja Gin, aku disini saja." Hermione menjawab saat Mrs. Potter tersebut mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama suami dan kakaknya.

"Tapi—" Ginny hendak membantah, namun segera dipotong oleh Hermione.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul, aku janji. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dulu."

Ginny menatap Hermione cemas, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju suami tercintanya.

Setelah Ginny pergi, Hermione berbalik menuju ujung taman jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian. Setelah mendapat tempat yang lumayan sepi dan nyaman, sang _Princess_ Gryffindor tersebut duduk berharap menikmati sedikit kedamaian. Ia menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati —semoga ia bisa melalui semua ini dan Tuhan akan membantunya keluar dari penderitaan serta dapat melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Draco di dalamnya.

Saat membuka matanya kembali, terlihat air mata berkilauan di sudut mata salah satu anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan menguatkan dirinya. Hermione berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan pada Draco betapa ia telah menyakitinya. Dengan pikiran tersebut, ia berjalan dengan menegakkan bahunya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menuju sahabat-sahabat yang dicintainya.

oOo

"Hei 'Mione, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ron menyambut kedatangan Hermione dengan antusias. Begitu pula dengan Lavender —yang menggelayut manja di lengan Ron— tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Hei 'Mione, kudengar kau sakit?" tanya pacar Ron tersebut setelah Hermione duduk.

"Aku hanya tak enak badan Lav, tapi sekarang sudah baikan." Hermione tersenyum pada mantan teman sekelasnya dulu.

Ginny dan Harry masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mereka mengamati gerak-gerik sang B_rightest Witch_ tersebut. Sekarang Hermione terlihat lebih ceria, tidak seperti tadi. Harry yang bingung akan perubahan pada diri Hermione, menyenggol istrinya dan menatapnya bertanya. Sang istri hanya mengangkat bahu, karena sesungguhnya Ginny pun bingung akan perubahan _mood_ Hermione. Padahal tidak lama ia berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu. Tadi saat ia terakhir bersamanya, Hermione masih terlihat murung, namun sekarang ia lebih bersemangat. Apapun yang membuat perubahan pada sahabat mereka tersebut, mereka berdua sangat bersyukur.

Selama beberapa saat mereka mengobrol dan tertawa. Walaupun Hermione terlihat gembira di luar, namun ia sekarat di dalam. Makanan lezat yang ia makan bagai duri yang menusuk kerongkongannya. Tawa yang ia luncurkan hanya sebatas topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Dari sudut matanya Hermione mengawasi Draco yang tengah berdansa dengan istrinya, Astoria. Beberapa rambut pirangnya telah terlepas dari tatanan, membuat untaian rambutnya menari di depan mata dingin menusuk membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi. Astoria tertawa dan tersenyum saat mereka berdansa _waltz_, membuat bajunya berkibar di sekitar pergelangan kaki mereka.

Segala sesuatu tentang Astoria menampilkan kekayaan, kecantikan, dan keeleganan khas keturunan darah murni. Wajahnya yang cantik, rambut kecoklatan yang indah, sikapnya yang elegan membuat Hermione tersenyum pahit. Astoria jauh lebih spektakuler dibandingkan dengan seorang Hermione Granger yang merupakan keturunan muggle. Apa yang dilihat Draco darinya? Semua yang dilihat Draco, —ia menelan ludahnya— ia adalah wanita gampangan, pikir Hermione menyakitkan.

Hermione merasakan mual setelah pikiran tersebut menyergapnya. Tiba-tiba udara terasa sangat panas, makanan yang tadi ia makan terancam termuntahkan kembali. Dia bangkit dan ragu-ragu beranjak menuju ujung taman yang terlihat sepi. Baru pertama kali ini sang penyihir dengan otak yang sangat cemerlang tersebut merasakan otaknya buntu. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Di otaknya hanya terpikir ia adalah wanita gampangan, Draco telah mempermainkannya, Draco telah menikahi wanita lain meninggalkan ia menderita seorang diri.

Pikiran Hermione berputar-putar. Mantan Ketua Murid Putri Hogwarts ini berharap waktu dapat diputar ulang agar ia bisa menjauh dari pesona Malfoy, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengalami penderitaan seperti ini. Terkenang kembali masa-masa ketika ia sangat membenci mantan Ketua Murid Putra tersebut. Bagaimana ia, seorang Hermione Granger yang bersumpah akan selalu membenci Draco Malfoy namun akhirnya malah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk membersihkan pikirannya dari laki-laki yang telah menjadi milik wanita lain.

Hermione mendongak, menatap bulan yang mengintip di angkasa dengan ditemani bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Keindahan langit sihiran tersebut membuat batin Hermione agak damai. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah agak tenang, ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali kepada teman-temannya. Namun sesuatu membuatnya terpaku.

Draco berdiri disana, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat murung. Jantung Hermione mulai berdebar tak beraturan, dan ia tak bisa membedakan apakah hal tersebut karena gembira ataukah takut. Dengan cepat gadis berambut coklat tersebut mengangkat gaunnya, berniat melarikan diri dari orang yang telah memberinya rasa sakit.

"'Mione," terdengar suara serak Malfoy, membuat lutut Hermione melelah. Namun sang _Princess _Gryffindor ini tak menggubrisnya. Ia berusaha untuk melewati Draco dan berpura-pura suara tersebut hanyalah angin lalu.

Hermione tersentak ketika jari-jari yang kuat melingkar di lengannya, menguncinya dalam perangkap.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku!" Hermione berhasil berkata sopan dengan gigi terkatup, mencoba membebaskan cengkeraman bajanya.

"Lihatlah aku!" Draco berkata rendah.

Hermione tidak mau, ia terus membongkar jari-jari pucat itu dari lengannya.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Draco dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Perlahan dan enggan Hermione menatap mata abu-abu yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku!" Hermione berkata untuk kedua kalinya, suaranya terdengar lemah dan putus asa.

Sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut tersentak mendengar kesedihan dan keputus-asaan dalam suara wanita yang dicintainya. Ia membebaskan lengan Hermione dan mundur tiga langkah, menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera membungkus lengannya di pinggang penyihir keturunan muggle tersebut.

"Merlin sialan Hermione!" Draco berseru di telinganya sambil memeluknya erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan wanita yang telah membuatnya tergila-gila.

Hermione menggigil, merasa terlalu rentan terhadapnya saat ini.

"Ap— apa yang kau inginkan?" Hermione berbicara terbata-bata, dan ia berjuang membebaskan diri dari pelukan cintanya yang hangat namun menyiksa batinnya.

"Aku ingin bicara," jawab Draco dengan nada yang lembut, masih mengencangkan pelukannya tak menggubris perjuangan wanita tersebut.

"Baik, bicaralah!" jawab Hermione dengan suara tercekat.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Draco segera memegang tangan Hermione dan menariknya menuju rimbunan pohon, menyembunyikan mereka dari pandangan.

"Maafkan aku 'Mione," Draco berkata setelah beberapa saat, menatap Hermione dengan sorot mata yang menyedihkan.

Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya balik menatap mata abu-abu tersebut dengan mata menyipit. Melihat tatapan marah Hermione malah membuat Draco terpesona. 'Merlin! Ia sangat cantik. Mata coklat indahnya yang membara dengan kemarahan, beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari kepang kecoklatannya menari-nari di sekitar wajah malaikatnya. Dibalik kecantikannya yang sangat memukau, ia memiliki pikiran yang kuat dan keras kepala, namun memiliki hati bagaikan malaikat.'

Awalnya Draco tak menyangka ia akan mencintai seorang Hermione Granger, yang _notabene_ nya adalah seorang _muggle born_, belum lagi dengan kecerewetan dan kekeras-kepalaannya yang sangat terkenal. Namun berkat jabatan ketua muridnya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengenal _partner_nya tersebut. Semakin ia mengenal wanita itu, ia semakin terpesona. Kebencian tanpa disangka berbalik menjadi cinta. Dan tanpa disangka pula Hermione ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, hingga akhirnya mereka menjalin kisah cinta mereka secara diam-diam.

Draco tahu hubungannya dengan Hermione memiliki kesempatan yang sangat tipis untuk sampai ke pelaminan, mengingat perjodohannya dengan Astoria Greengrass yang telah diatur oleh orang tuanya sejak ia masih kecil. Namun Draco terlalu takut menceritakan perjodohan tersebut pada Hermione. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang telah membuatnya sangat bahagia tersebut. Ya, ia tahu ia sangat egois.

Sejujurnya Draco masih berharap bahwa ayahnya akan sedikit lunak mengingat Voldemort telah tewas dan Harry Potter lah yang menyelamatkan keluarga Malfoy dari ancaman penjara azkaban. Draco berharap Lucius dapat merestui hubungan mereka dan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Greengrass. Namun harapannya sia-sia, Lucius Malfoy masih sama sombongnya seperti dulu. Saat mengetahui hubungan Hermione dengan Draco, Lucius menentang habis-habisan. Dan pernikahan Draco dengan Greengrass pun dimajukan dari yang seharusnya.

Dan di saat-saat kekalutan dalam hidupnya, Hermione menghilang tanpa jejak. Ketika ia mencarinya di Kementerian Sihir, pihak Kementerian mengatakan Hermione sedang cuti. Selama berhari-hari ia mencari wanita yang menyita perhatiannya tersebut ke seluruh pelosok dunia namun tetap tak bisa ditemukan, membuatnya berkubang dalam kesepian dan keputus-asaan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu—" Draco mulai, tapi Hermione memotongnya.

"Jadi mengapa kau?" sela Hermione dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau tak katakan kau telah dijodohkan? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Mengapa kau membawaku ke keadaan yang seperti ini?'

Draco meringis. "Karena aku mencintaimu 'Mione, aku ingin bersamamu."

Hermione menyipit marah. "Jangan bilang kau mencintaiku ketika kau baru saja menikah dengan wanita lain." Tanpa terasa air mata Hermione mengalir deras, mengaburkan pandangan Hermione saat menatap sosok pria yang dicintainya sekaligus yang telah menyakiti hatinya tersebut.

Draco bergegas mendekati Hermione, memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu 'Mione," bisiknya intim, membuat Hermione mendongak menatapnya. Wajahnya yang merah, matanya yang sembab dan bibir _pink_nya berpisah sedikit membuat Draco terpesona.

Draco menunduk dan menangkap bibir Hermione dalam ciuman yang lapar dan panas. Ia menelusuri lidah di atas bibir wanita pujaannya itu, memohon untuk masuk. Dari pinggang, tangan sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut merayap menyelinap ke rambut wanita yang dicintainya, mengubah sudut sehingga ia bisa memperdalam ciuman. Draco menuangkan semua cintanya ke dalam ciumannya tersebut, ingin menunjukkan bahwa Hermione adalah wanita yang _special_ dan ia sangat membutuhkannya. Hubungan mereka sangatlah khusus, dan ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa gadis pujaannya itu.

Hermione terlarut dalam ciuman laki-laki yang dicintainya. Ia lupa dimana ia, siapa ia, dan apa status laki-laki yang tengah menciumnya tersebut. Ia lupa pada kemarahannya, kesedihannya, keputus asaannya, dan sakit hatinya. Sekarang di pikirannya hanya ada Draco dan ciumannya —yang selalu membuat kaki Hermione meleleh bagai _jelly_.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpisah. Keduanya bernapas terengah-engah. Perlahan-lahan Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya menyelinap ke dalam saku, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian dengan desain yang sangat unik. Dengan lembut Draco mengambil tangan kiri Hermione, mengusap dan mengecupnya. Hatinya berdebar liar antara rasa takut dan keinginan. Pada jari rampingnya Draco menyelipkan cincin tersebut, cincin yang dibuat khusus untuk belahan jiwanya itu. Cincin yang sangat pas di jarinya, terlihat sangat indah dan bercahaya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku 'Mione," Draco berkata lembut, persuasif.

Hermione tersentak di pelukannya, matanya besar membulat. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Apakah kau baru saja memintaku untuk menjadi gundikmu?" dia berbisik serak.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**A/N :**

Hahayy padahal aku masih utang fic, tapi malah bikin fic baru. Tak apa kan ya? hehehe

Btw gimana ceritanya? Suka? Tidak suka? Bagus? Tidak Bagus? Sejujurnya aku gak PD buat fic ini. #ngumpet di kolong ranjang. Tapi moga kalian suka yaa.. XD

Btw seperti biasa maaf untuk miss typo yang bertebaran, kalimat-kalimat yang aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Aku masih belajar nulis soalnya. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Nanti rencananya aku ingin buat flashback hubungan masa lalu Dramione.

Terakhir makasih ya buat yang udah baca. Boleh donk minta REVIEW, lebih baik juga difavorit dan follow #ngarep


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Makasih untuk _reader_ yang telah me_review, favorite,_ dan _follow_ cerita ini. _Love you all_. _Big hugs_ untuk kalian :)

**Disclaimer :** Saia punya Harry Potter tapi hanya dalam mimpi. Nyatanya kepunyaan J.K. Rowling. Dan tak ada keuntungan material yang dilibatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning :** miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, OOC, de el el

.

.

.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Mione," Draco berkata lembut, persuasif.

Hermione tersentak dalam pelukannya, matanya besar membulat. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Apa kau baru saja memintaku untuk menjadi gundikmu?" dia berbisik serak.

.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Never Meant © Ladyusa

Chapter 2

.

.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya keras bagai batu. Sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut tidak menyangkal pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau!" Hermione menjerit, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah gadis berambut coklat tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayang menjadi pelacur pribadimu! Tidakkah aku pantas dicintai dengan baik oleh seseorang?"

Rahang Draco mengepal marah, ia mengulurkan tangan berniat menjangkau kembali wanita yang merupakan belahan jiwanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Hermione, menarik lepas cincin yang dipakaikan oleh pria yang dicintainya. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjadi wanita simpanan!" Dia melemparkan cincin pada pria berambut pirang tersebut, kemudian berbalik dan berlari secepat ia bisa.

Hermione yakin tampangnya sangat berantakan sekarang. Rambutnya kusut —banyak yang keluar dari tatanan—, matanya merah akibat air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan memutar jalan. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi —yang untungnya sedang kosong— ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

Dalam cermin terlihat fiturnya tampak sangat pucat dan berantakan. Hermione memutar keran, lalu memercikkan air ke wajahnya untuk membantu menyeka noda air mata. Rambutnya sangat berantakan —yang disebabkan oleh jalinan jari-jari Draco— dan ia cepat menata kembali jalinan rambutnya. Terbayang kembali pertemuan dengan laki-laki yang selalu menguasai pikirannya tersebut. Hermione mengerang lembut, menjatuhkan kepalanya. Penyihir yang dijuluki Nona Segala Tahu itu kali ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan bayangan Draco dari benaknya.

"Nah Hermione!" terdengar suara seorang wanita, membuat Hermione mendongak kaget. "Mengapa kau bersembunyi disini?"

Hermione tersenyum paksa. "Aku tidak bersembunyi, hanya pusing dan perlu menjauh dari kebisingan."

Lavender menghampiri Hermione dan menatapnya cemas. "Kau memang agak pucat Hermione. Kau mau muntah atau pingsan?" ia bertanya khawatir, meletakkan tangannya pada dahi mantan sekamarnya di Hogwarts tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak... aku baik-baik saja sekarang," Hermione berhasil berkata mantap, tersenyum pada kekasih mantan pacarnya itu.

"Baiklah... tapi jika kau merasa sakit kembali, kau sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat. Ginny, Harry, dan Ron sangat mencemaskanmu." Lavender kemudian bercermin dan mulai memperbaiki _make-up_ nya, mengoleskan kembali _lipstick_ di bibirnya yang sudah agak belepotan akibat ciuman Ron, kekasihnya. "Ngomong-ngomong tolong doakan ya, semoga aku dapat menangkap bunga pengantin agar nanti Won-won dan aku yang bisa menikah berikutnya."

Hermione tersenyum mendengar temannya itu terus mengoceh bersemangat mengenai pernikahannya dengan Ron. Hermione membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Lavender keluar dari toilet, menuju ke tempat ketiga sahabatnya berkumpul. Ia sangat berharap mereka tidak menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hermione. Namun Ginny mengerutkan kening melihat tampang sahabatnya yang sangat pucat. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat suaminya pun sama bertanya-tanyanya seperti dirinya.

Akhirnya acara lempar bunga pun dimulai. Para wanita lajang banyak yang berkerumun di tengah, berharap mendapatkan bunga Sang Pengantin tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Lavender —yang dengan semangatnya mengacung-acungkan tangannya padahal bunga tersebut belum dilempar, membuat Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione tertawa, sedangkan Ron meringis malu, membuat wajahnya yang sudah merah makin terlihat merah hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Sementara itu Hermione dan Ginny berada di pinggir ruangan. Hermione tak berniat menangkap bunga itu. Sedangkan Ginny —berhubung dia telah menjadi seorang istri— tidak mungkin ia ikut para wanita lajang memperebutkan bunga —yang dipercaya bagi yang berhasil menangkapnya maka akan segera menyusul menjadi pengantin berikutnya.

Hermione menghindari melihat sepasang pengantin bahagia, terutama Draco. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengawasi semua wanita yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Itu akan sangat lucu jika dalam situasi berbeda, melihat para wanita yang berjuang memperebutkan bunga seperti kucing memperebutkan ikan. Namun yang Hermione rasakan sekarang adalah kehampaan.

Para wanita segera bersiap-siap saat Astoria berdiri di kursi dan siap melemparkan mawar putih pada hitungan ketiga. Wanita itu tampaknya memiliki sepasang tangan yang kuat karena mawar tersebut melesat di atas gerombolan perempuan, langsung menuju ke arah Hermione bagaikan tombak yang menerjang. Pikiran pertama penyihir berotak cerdas ini sangat tidak rasional. Ia berpikir Astoria telah melihat kejadian di taman dan bermaksud membunuh Hermione dengan bunganya. Naluri bertahan hidup Hermione bangkit, membuat tangannya mengacung ke atas pada waktu yang tepat untuk menangkap buket bunga yang mematikan.

"Hermione!" Lavender menjerit keras. "Itu bungaku!"

Ginny meledak tertawa, begitu pula dengan semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Ron hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tawa Ginny terhenti ketika Hermione menyerahkan bunga itu kepadanya.

"Ini," Hermione mencicit, melemparkan bunga ke tangan Ginny.

"Hei aku sudah menikah," istri Harry Potter tersebut terkejut dan segera melemparkan bunga itu kembali.

Perhatian semua orang dialihkan saat musik mengalun kembali, membuat para pasangan kembali ke lantai dansa. Hermione sendiri berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat kutukan ini dan berlindung di apartemennya yang nyaman. Tapi idenya tidak terlaksana saat sepasang tangan terulur mengajaknya berdansa.

"Boleh aku berdansa denganmu?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki bertanya.

Hermione mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata hitam. "Zabini?" seru Hermione terkejut.

"Hai, Hermione." Zabini tersenyum lembut pada penyihir keturunan muggle tersebut. "Apa kau mau menghormatiku dengan tarian ini?" Blaise Zabini masih mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Hermione menjilat bibirnya gugup. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menerima uluran tangan salah satu mantan murid Slytherin itu. "Dengan senang hati," jawabnya lembut.

Draco melihat Hermione menari dengan Blaise. Mata abu-abu tersebut menyipit, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, wajahnya bagai batu. Blaise dan Hermione berputar-putar mengikuti alunan musik, tangan Blaise memeluk pinggang Hermione. Draco mencibir jijik melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia tahu temannya memiliki perasaan pada Hermione sejak mereka masih sekolah di Hogwarts. Dan sekarang Draco yakin, pria berkulit hitam manis itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Hermione.

Tangan Draco terkepal membentuk tinju di sekitar cincin yang tadi ia berikan pada wanita pujaannya tersebut. Penolakan Hermione masih menyengat hatinya. Ia mengira gadis yang dicintainya itu akan menerima tawarannya, mengingat hubungan mereka sangatlah khusus, dimana yang satu tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain.

"Zabini—" Hermione mulai.

"Blaise," potong Blaise. Hermione menatap pria tersebut bingung.

"Panggil aku Blaise, Hermione," Blaise tersenyum menatap wanita yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

Hermione balas tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. "Blaise, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Kudengar kau pindah ke Perancis setelah lulus dari Hogwarts?"

"Ya, Hermione. Aku harus meneruskan perusahaan keluargaku yang ada di Perancis. Tapi tahun ini aku berencana tinggal di Inggris, mengurus perusahaanku yang lain."

Hermione tidak tahu, alasan utama Blaise pindah kembali ke Inggris adalah dia. Blaise tahu dulu Hermione dan Draco berkencan secara diam-diam, itulah pula yang membuatnya tak mengejar gadis yang dikaguminya sejak tahun ke empat Hogwarts itu. Setelah tahu Draco akan menikah dengan Astoria, Blaise segera pulang ke Inggris. Sejujurnya Blaise ingin sekali menghajar sahabatnya karena telah menyakiti Hermione, namun ia urungkan. Mungkin ini adalah takdir sehingga ia bisa memiliki peluang untuk dekat dengan gadis pujaannya, dan Blaise tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

Mereka terus berputar-putar mengikuti alunan musik. Hermione tersenyum dan tertawa, begitu pula Blaise. Blaise menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu pada wanita yang selalu membuatnya kagum itu. Semua yang ada dalam diri Hermione membuat Blaise terpesona. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya akan melepaskan wanita sehebat Hermione. Jika ia menjadi Draco, ia akan mempertahankan Hermione walaupun rintangan terus menghadang hubungan mereka.

Hermione benar-benar menikmati berdansa dengan Blaise. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Blaise sangat pintar menari. Pria itu juga memiliki selera humor, membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Sejenak pikirannya bisa beristirahat dari bayangan pria berambut pirang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

Sementara itu, Draco sedang sekarat menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya berada dalam pelukan pria lain. Hermione tersenyum dan tertawa, membuat wajahnya yang cantik makin bersinar. Satu hal yang disesalkan Draco, senyuman itu bukanlah untuknya. Bukan ia yang membuat Hermione tersenyum, membuatnya ingin menonjok Blaise karena telah berani mendekati Hermione dan mengambil senyuman gadis pujaannya yang seharusnya hanya untuk dirinya.

"Sangat menyenangkan Hermione," ujar Blaise tersenyum saat lagu berhenti. "Terima kasih atas tari yang luar biasa." Dia menunduk lalu mencium tangan wanita yang selalu menghantui pikirannya itu.

"Sama-sama Blaise, senang juga bisa menari denganmu." Hermione tersenyum tulus, wajahnya sedikit merona akibat perlakuan Blaise yang menurutnya sangat romantis.

Sesaat Hermione berdiri terpaku saat Blaise telah berlalu darinya, sampai sepasang tangan yang kuat menariknya dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione berbisik.

"Aku ingin berdansa," jawab Draco dingin, tanpa tedeng aling-aling menarik Hermione ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Aku tidak ingin berdansa denganmu," Hermione berkata tajam.

"_Tough_," jawab Draco sederhana.

"Kau terlalu dekat," seru Hermione putus asa, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman cintanya.

"Kau akan membuat keributan," Draco berkata tanpa emosi. Ia terus memerangkap Hermione dalam pelukannya, tak menghiraukan perjuangan gadis itu hingga akhirnya gadis berambut coklat tersebut menyerah.

"Jauhi Blaise, mengerti?" ujar Draco tiba-tiba, terlihat gurat-gurat ketegangan dan kemarahan di wajah aristokratnya.

"_Go to hell_ Draco," Hermione berbisik geram. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Kau harus tinggal jauh darinya, apakah jelas?" katanya tajam, membawa Hermione lebih dekat dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hermione berkata lebih keras, nada suaranya diwarnai dengan putus asa.

Tiba-tiba Draco melepaskan Hermione, membuatnya tersandung ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa penari di sekitar mereka. Setelah Hermione mendapatkan pijakannya kembali, ia menatap marah mata abu-abu yang penuh dengan penyesalan itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan setengah berlari ke luar, lalu ber_disapparate _menuju apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Hermione membiarkan bendungan air matanya meluap. Isak tangisnya terdengar di koridor yang kosong. Ia membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dengan tangan gemetar. Masih terngiang peristiwa di pesta pernikahan tadi. Hatinya bagai diiris-iris. Kesedihan, kekesalan, kemarahan, keputusasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Harga dirinya merasa telah diinjak-injak oleh pria yang ia cintai setulus hati.

Hermione beranjak ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran besar, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan meluapkan segala perasaannya lewat air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Sekarang hidupnya benar-benar kosong. Ia berjanji akan memulai proses penyembuhan dan melupakan semua tentang Draco Malfoy. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya, tapi hatinya tahu bahwa ia telah mengalami kerusakan yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

000

Paginya Hermione terbangun dengan kepala berputar. Dengan perlahan gadis yang tengah dirundung kesedihan ini melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Disana ia segera mencuci muka, menikmati dinginnya air dingin yang membasuh wajahnya. Terlihat bayangannya di cermin sangat mengenaskan. Wajahnya pucat, matanya merah dan bengkak dengan pandangan mata yang sayu dan hampa. Keadaannya tak ubahnya bagaikan mayat tanpa kehidupan. Separuh jiwanya telah dibawa oleh pria berambut pirang yang telah menikahi wanita lain, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kosong dan hampa.

Hermione kemudian berendam di air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya, berharap dapat menguapkan masalahnya pergi. Ia menyalahkan kembali nasib yang telah membawanya dalam keadaan ini. Seharusnya dulu ia tak menurunkan pertahanannya, mungkin keadaannya akan berbeda. Ia tak mungkin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Draco Malfoy, dan tak akan harus terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kehampaan tiada tara.

Satu jam kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan yang lebih segar. Wajahnya masih pucat dan matanya masih sedikit bengkak, namun tak separah saat ia baru bangun tadi. Satu hal yang Hermione yakin, hatinya masih sama terlukanya dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkannya. Penyihir kutu buku tersebut sangat berharap terdapat sebuah buku yang bisa memberitahunya mantra untuk menyembuhkan sakit hatinya dalam sekejap dan melupakan seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari jiwanya. Namun sebanyak apapun buku yang ia baca, ia tak akan menemukan mantra yang ia inginkan. Semua penyembuhan butuh proses, dan Hermione benar-benar berharap ia dapat melewati proses itu dengan mudah.

Hermione beranjak ke dapur dan membuat secangkir susu coklat hangat. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan membuat dirinya nyaman di sofa, lalu membuka sebuah buku berharap ia akan melupakan sejenak sakit hatinya. Namun hobinya itu tak bisa membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya. Tak ada satu kalimat pun yang ia baca bisa dicerna dalam otaknya. Deretan kata-kata tersebut bagaikan pajangan matanya, sedangkan pikirannya masih dibayangi oleh pria bermata kelabu.

Setelah mencoba sepuluh kali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kalimat-kalimat dalam buku tersebut, Hermione berteriak frustasi. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria yang telah menjadi milik wanita lain. Pikirannya hanya berisi Draco dan Draco. Bayangannya, sentuhannya, kata-kata cintanya, pengkhianatannya, semua terekam dalam benak Hermione, membuat air mata wanita tersebut kembali mengalir. Bagaikan tahu keadaan tuannya, Crookshanks melompat ke pangkuan majikannya dan mengelus lengan Hermione, seakan ingin menenangkan gadis yang tengah terluka tersebut.

"Hei Crookshanks," bisik Hermione lembut. "Apakah kau tahu perasaanku sekarang?" tanya Hermione seraya mengelus kepala Crookshanks dengan lembut.

Crookshanks mendengkur dengan puas, lalu mendongak menatap Hermione. Hermione tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kucingnya, seakan-akan Crookshanks mengerti ucapannya. Teringat kembali kelakuan Crookshanks ketika tahun ke tiganya di Hogwarts, dimana kucing itu telah membantu Sirius Black dan mengejar Scabbers —peliharaan Ron— yang ternyata animagus dari Wormtail. Mungkin Crookshanks memang bukan kucing biasa.

Crookshanks masih menatap Hermione, wajah gepengnya seakan-akan berpikir seolah-olah sedang menimang apa yang sedang terjadi pada majikannya. "Perasaanku sangat kacau Crookshanks. Pesta pernikahan kemarin merupakan tempat terburuk yang aku datangi," Hermione mengaku sedih memeluk Crookshanks ke dadanya. "Kupikir untuk sementara aku tak akan membuka hatiku untuk laki-laki. Aku harus belajar dari masa lalu."

Menempatkan Crookshanks di lantai, Hermione bangkit dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia membuat kembali secangkir susu coklat hangat dan mengambil makanan kucing. Hermione memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mangkuk lalu menempatkannya di hadapan Crookshanks. Untuk sementara waktu ia memperhatikan kucing peliharaannya tersebut makan.

Suara ketukan jendela mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dari kucingnya. Ia melihat seekor burung hantu —yang membawa sebuah paket di kakinya— sedang mengetukkan paruhnya di kaca jendela. Hermione segera beranjak dan membuka jendela tersebut. Burung hantu segera meluncur masuk saat jendela terbuka, lalu bertengger di atas meja. Hermione tak mengenali burung hantu itu. Burung itu bukan milik sahabatnya atau orang-orang yang ia kenal. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka bungkusan yang ada pada kaki burung tersebut, lalu burung itu pun melesat pergi setelah bungkusannya terlepas.

Hermione bingung siapa yang akan mengirimkan paket untuknya. Paket itu lumayan besar, bungkusnya berwarna hijau indah. Ia mulai membuka paket tersebut dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Dan terlihatlah sekelompok bunga mawar yang telah dirangkai sangat indah.

Hermione menatap rangkaian mawar indah tersebut. Dia melihat sebuah catatan pada salah satu batang mawar, ia pun mengambil dan membukanya. Hanya dua kata yang tertulis dalam catatan tersebut.

_Maafkan aku._

_D_

Hermione tiba-tiba saja merasa muak pada bunga yang berbau sangat harum itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membuang bunga tersebut ke tempat sampah. Hermione tak habis pikir, apakah Draco pikir dengan kiriman bunga ia akan memaafkan pria itu. Bahkan cincin indah yang kemarin diberikan Draco padanya saja ia tolak, apalagi serangkaian bunga. Perasaan Hermione yang mulai tenang terancam meledak kembali, dan ia pun menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan perasaannya.

Saat Hermione sedang sibuk menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba saja seekor burung hantu masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Ia menjatuhkan _Daily Prophet_ ke pangkuan Hermione, lalu melesat keluar kembali. Hermione memperhatikan surat kabar penyihir tersebut lalu mulai membukanya perlahan, dan ia segera dihadapkan pada pandangan yang menyakitkan. _Headline_ berita tersebut menampilkan sepasang pengantin yang sangat indah. Di foto super besar tersebut mereka berdansa. Astoria tersenyum puas melihat ke kamera seakan-akan menjerit 'aku punya dia, dan kau tidak', sedangkan Draco masih dengan tampang dinginnya seperti biasa.

Air mata Hermione merembes kembali. Dengan kejam ia merobek surat kabar tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, menemani mawar dan catatan yang telah ia buang tadi. Ia segera menyeka air matanya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang beranjak keluar dari apartemennya berniat mencari udara segar dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu apartemennya, terlihat Ginny dengan tangan terangkat tampaknya hendak mengetuk pintu. "Ginny," seru Hermione terkejut.

"Hermione, baru saja aku akan mengetuk pintu." Seru Ginny tak kalah terkejut.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan Mione," Ginny bertanya cemas setelah melihat tampang sahabatnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Gin, hanya kurang enak badan," jawab Hermione mencoba tersenyum, tapi malah terlihat seperti meringis.

"Jangan bohong padaku Mione. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ginny menatap tajam mantan kekasih kakaknya. Ginny tahu Hermione sedang memiliki masalah, namun ia tidak tahu apa masalahnya itu. Ginny sungguh-sungguh berharap sahabatnya bersedia bercerita padanya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya, begitu juga dengan Harry dan Ron. Terlebih kemarin Hermione menghilang begitu saja dari pesta.

Ginny masih menatap sahabatnya berharap akhirnya ia mau bercerita, namun gadis yang terkenal akan kecerewetannya itu masih diam membisu. Ginny menghela napas kalah. "Baiklah Mione, aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita. Tapi kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, apalagi kemarin kau menghilang dari pesta tanpa pamit pada kita."

Hermione tersenyum paksa. "Trims Gin, kalian tak usah mencemaskanku. Kemarin aku benar-benar tak enak badan jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang. Maaf karena tak pamit pada kalian, aku tak ingin membuat kalian cemas," ujar Hermione lembut tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tak mencapai matanya. Mata yang penuh kehidupan itu sekarang hanya menatap dengan pandangan sayu dan kosong.

Hermione sekarang berbeda dengan Hermione yang dulu ia kenal. Hermione yang ada di hadapannya bagaikan sebuah patung tak bernyawa. Tak ada semangat, keceriaan, kecerewetan dan kekeraskepalaan. Semuanya terhapus dari diri Hermione, dan itu membuat Ginny takut. Ginny berharap apapun masalah sahabatnya itu akan segera terselesaikan, dan ia bisa kembali menjadi Hermione yang ia kenal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Suara Hermione membuyarkan lamunan Ginny. Ia menatap sahabatnya, mungkin setelah ini Hermione akan lebih bersemangat. "Ok... sekalian aku ingin berbelanja," ujar Ginny antusias berharap Hermione kembali ceria.

000

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak hari paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, hari dimana cintanya terikat janji ikatan suci dengan wanita lain. Dan sejak itu pula Hermione tidak mendengar kabar Draco. Setelah mengirimkan Hermione paket berisi rangkaian bunga mawar, Draco tak pernah mengirim lagi apapun, bahkan surat pun tidak. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Hermione bersyukur.

Hermione tahu sekarang Draco sedang sibuk dengan istri barunya. Draco dan Astoria tengah berbulan madu di sebuah pulau yang sangat romantis. Berita tersebut telah disiarkan di berbagai media cetak saat keberangkatan pengantin paling fenomenal tersebut. Hermione tak ingin membayangkan apa saja yang tengah dilakukan mereka di pulau yang eksotis itu. Dia tak akan sanggup membayangkan pria yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Pikiran Hermione teralihkan saat terdengar ketukan di pintu kantornya. "Ya masuk," seru Hermione. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berkulit hitam manis. Hermione tersenyum melihat kedatangan pria itu.

"Blaise," ujar Hermione lembut.

"Hei Hermione, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Blaise tersenyum pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Ok Blaise... aku akan membereskan berkas-berkas ini dulu." Hermione segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Blaise duduk di sofa memperhatikan gadis pujaannya itu bekerja.

Blaise dan Hermione memang sering keluar berdua akhir-akhir ini, lebih tepatnya semenjak pernikahan Draco. Setiap waktu makan siang Blaise akan menemui Hermione di Kementerian guna mengajak wanita yang dicintainya itu makan. Blaise belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada wanita yang mengisi hatinya tersebut. Ia tahu Hermione masih terluka akibat pernikahan Draco, dan Blaise akan memberikan waktu bagi Hermione untuk melupakan pria yang dicintainya itu. Dan dalam proses penyembuhan tersebut, Blaise akan selalu ada bagi Hermione.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dari kantor Hermione. Setelah menitipkan pesan pada asistennya, Blaise dan Hermione beranjak memasuki lift yang lumayan kosong. Saat mereka berada di tingkat dua —bagian Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir— lift terbuka kembali dan masuklah sahabatnya dengan tampang yang sangat kusut. Tampaknya para auror harus kerja lembur guna menumpas para pemberontak yang menyatakan diri mereka _Magic Warrior_, Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir.

"Harry," sapa Hermione membuat Harry menoleh kaget.

"Hermione," seru pria berkaca mata itu terkejut. "Maaf, aku tak melihatmu," gumamnya dengan raut muka lelah. Ia melihat ke samping kanan sahabatnya. "Blaise," ucap Harry kemudian setelah menyadari pria yang berada di samping Hermione.

"Harry." Blaise tersenyum. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya Harry, apa para pemberontak itu telah berhasil ditangkap?" Hermione ikut menimpali.

Harry menggeleng. "Belum, kami belum mengetahui siapa pemimpinnya dan markas besar mereka. Bahkan kami belum tahu informasi detail mengenai mereka." Harry menghela napas. "Aku harap mereka tak seberbahaya Pelahap Maut. Aku tak ingin kejadian Voldemort terulang kembali."

Hermione tahu sahabatnya masih dibayangi oleh hal-hal buruk yang terjadi saat Voldemort masih hidup. Dari kematian orang tuanya —Lily dan James Potter—, kematian ayah baptisnya —Sirius Black—, kematian Tonks, Lupin, Fred, dan orang lain yang telah menjadi korban. Belum lagi tekanan batinnya saat harus menjadi Yang Terpilih. Hermione berharap siapapun dan apapun misi para pemberontak tersebut, mereka dapat segera ditumpas hingga akhirnya dunia sihir bisa damai kembali.

"Harry lebih baik kau pulang, istirahatlah dulu. Sejujurnya kau terlihat sangat kacau," ujar Hermione cemas. Ia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan sedikit pucat.

Harry tersenyum pada wanita yang telah dianggapnya saudara itu. "Ya, aku memang berencana pulang 'Mione," kata pria yang memiliki luka sambaran petir tersebut. "Dari tadi Hedwig terus mematukku setelah menyerahkan surat Ginny. Tampaknya Ginny telah memerintahkannya untuk terus menggangguku jika aku tidak segera pulang," lanjutnya tersenyum memikirkan istri yang sangat dicintainya.

Suara 'ding' lembut bersamaan dengan terdengarnya kembali suara tenang seorang wanita yang mengumumkan mereka berada di atrium, pintu lift pun terbuka dan mereka bertiga segera keluar dan berjalan menuju perapian.

"Harry," Hermione berkata saat mereka telah berada di luar. "Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan pemberontak tersebut. Istirahatkan dulu badanmu, jangan terlalu memforsir diri," lanjut Hermione memandang khawatir sahabatnya.

"Ya Hermione, trims," jawab Harry lembut, tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir kalian sering jalan berdua ya," ujarnya mengedipkan mata, membuatnya tampak_ un_-Harry.

Hermione tertawa, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu. Dengan sederhana ia menjawab, "Kita hanya teman Harry. Ya kan Blaise?" Hermione menoleh memandang Blaise.

"Ya," gumam Blaise. Sejujurnya hati Blaise merasa getir, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Ya sudah aku lebih baik segera pulang, sebelum Hedwig muncul kembali dan mematukku," kata Harry tertawa, disusul oleh tawa Hermione dan Blaise.

"Ya Harry, hati-hati."

Harry tersenyum lalu ber_disapparate_ menuju rumahnya.

000

Hermione dan Blaise tengah duduk nyaman menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah _restaurant _yang lumayan terkenal. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan diselingi suara tawa Hermione akibat cerita lucu yang diceritakan oleh Blaise.

"Apa kau tahu Draco sudah pulang ke Inggris?" ucap Blaise tiba-tiba, setelah ia selesai menceritakan cerita lucunya.

Jantung Hermione berdebar tak karuan saat nama Draco disebut. "Oh benarkah?" jawab Hermione berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh. Ia memasukkan kembali potongan _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, ia baru pulang tadi malam," jawab Blaise setelah menelan _spaghetti_nya. "Ia sempat menemuiku dan mengajakku ngobrol." Ngobrol bukanlah kata yang tepat. Yang benar adalah Draco telah mengancamnya agar tidak mendekati Hermione, bahkan mereka hampir baku hantam jika saat itu Theo tidak datang.

Hermione terdiam mendengar perkataan Blaise. Wanita yang terkenal dengan kecerewetannya itu kali ini benar-benar diam membisu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mendengar cerita Draco tentang bulan madunya yang sangat romantis pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara seorang wanita dari kejauhan. "Drake bukankah itu Blaise?"

Mereka menengok ke arah asal suara, dan terlihatlah dua orang yang paling tidak ingin Hermione temui —Draco dan Astoria— tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Astoria dengan penampilan elegannya seperti biasa, dan Draco —yang berada di belakang istrinya— dengan penampilannya yang _cool_. Matanya berkilat saat melihat Hermione bersama Blaise. Ia kemudian menatap Hermione tajam membuat Hermione merasa mual.

Sejujurnya mereka tidak tampak seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Tak ada sedikit pun kemesraan yang ditampilkan oleh keduanya. Bahkan raut kebahagiaan pun tak ada di wajah mereka, terlebih Draco. Wajah pria tersebut dingin seperti biasa, bahkan sekarang ada gurat kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Hai Blaise, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini," sapa Astoria lembut setelah berada di hadapan mereka. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita di hadapan Blaise. "Granger," geramnya, ada nada memusuhi dalam suaranya membuat Hermione mengernyit.

Sejujurnya Hermione terbiasa dipandang rendah oleh penyihir keturunan Darah Murni, mengingat dirinya adalah keturunan Muggle. Walaupun si Hidung Pesek telah tewas, tak sedikit kalangan Darah Murni yang masih menganggap Hermione menjijikkan, meskipun ia adalah salah satu dari Trio Emas Gryffindor yang dielu-elukan oleh masyarakat sihir karena telah dianggap sebagai pahlawan dalam meruntuhkan rezim kekuasaan Voldemort.

Namun pandangan istri Draco Malfoy tersebut bukan pandangan biasa yang ia terima dari kalangan Darah Murni. Pandangan itu lebih kepada pandangan seseorang kepada orang yang dibenci karena telah merebut kekasihnya. Pandangannya penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam, dan ada kilatan lain di mata coklat tersebut. Hermione hampir yakin bahwa itu adalah cemburu. Tapi apa alasan menantu Lucius Malfoy itu cemburu pada Hermione. Bukankah dia yang telah mendapatkan Draco? Bukankah seharusnya Hermione yang cemburu padanya karena telah bersama dengan pria yang Hermione cintai? Tapi mengapa pandangannya menyiratkan seolah-olah Hermione lah yang memiliki Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Sementara itu Draco berdiri di belakang Astoria. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya tegang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Bukankah tadi malam ia telah memperingatkan Blaise untuk tidak mendekati gadisnya? Dan sekarang mereka tengah makan siang bersama, seakan-akan ancamannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Blaise. Draco tidak akan tinggal diam. Hermione adalah miliknya dan tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat merebutnya darinya. Draco Lucius Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hai Tori, Drake. Bagiamana bulan madu kalian?" Suara Blaise membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan Blaise," jawab Astoria, lalu ia menoleh pada suaminya. "Bukankah begitu Drake?" tanyanya manja, dan menggelayut di lengan Draco.

Draco mengejang. Ia menyentakkan lengannya membuat pegangan istrinya terlepas dan ia terjengkang ke belakang. "Tidak sama sekali," ujarnya dingin lalu berlalu dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Astoria merasa dipermalukan. Wanita tersebut akhirnya menyusul suaminya dengan terlebih dahulu mendelik pada Hermione.

000

Hermione sedang berada di kantornya menyusun laporan yang harus ia serahkan pagi ini pada Menteri Sihir. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini gadis berotak jenius itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia telah mencoba fokus pada laporan tersebut, namun pikirannya berkata lain. Dalam benaknya terus terngiang pertemuannya dengan Draco Malfoy dan istrinya di _restaurant_ kemarin.

Sejujurnya Hermione masih tidak mengerti mengapa Astoria bersikap seakan-akan Hermione telah merebut Draco darinya. Apakah Astoria tahu bahwa Hermione pernah berkencan dengan suaminya? Kalaupun iya, bukankah itu dulu. Sejak Draco menikah, Hermione tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan pria pirang tersebut. Tapi mengapa Astoria bersikap demikian? Apakah Astoria mengira ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya itu?

Selain itu, ia bingung dengan sikap Draco Malfoy. Apakah Draco dan Astoria tidak bahagia? Dan kenapa Draco bersikap begitu dingin, bahkan Hermione hampir yakin pria itu sangat marah kemarin? Tapi untuk apa ia marah? Apa karena Hermione telah menolak dijadikan gundik? Ataukah karena ia tak membalas suratnya? Dan Hermione melihat Draco memelototi Blaise. Apa artinya itu? Bukankah mereka berteman? bahkan Blaise mengatakan jika malamnya Draco telah mengunjunginya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus memenuhi benak Hermione, membuatnya ingin berteriak frustasi. Misteri ini harus segera dipecahkan. Ia benar-benar berharap dapat secepatnya menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tapi pikirannya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan masalah tersebut. Ia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, mencoba membersihkan pikirannya dari bayangan pria berambut pirang dan misteri yang menyelimutinya.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kantornya, membuat Hermone membuka mata. "Masuk" ujarnya. Pintu terbuka dan muncullah asistennya di ambang pintu. "Miss, Pak Menteri ingin bertemu dengan anda. Beliau telah menunggu anda di kantornya."

'Oh tidak, pasti Kingsley ingin menagih laporan yang seharusnya telah selesai pagi ini,' batin Hermione cemas. 'Semoga saja kali ini Kingsley bersedia memaafkanku.' Dengan lunglai Hermione berdiri lalu beranjak menuju kantor Menteri Sihir.

Hermione berdiri di depan pintu kantor Menteri Sihir dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Penyihir yang selalu berusaha tampil _perfect _itu, kali ini telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia terlambat menyelesaikan laporan, padahal dia adalah orang yang selalu tepat waktu. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia mengetuk pintu.

Terdengar suara dari dalam, "Masuk!"

Hermione menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu perlahan membuka pintu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasuki kantor yang lumayan besar tersebut. Terlihat Kingsley yang tengah duduk dengan tumpukan dokumen tinggi di mejanya. Ia mendongak saat pintu terbuka.

"Hermione, duduklah."

Hermione perlahan duduk. Sebelum Kingsley membuka mulutnya, ia telah berbicara menjelaskan mengenai laporan tersebut. "Pak, saya minta maaf laporan peraturan ekspor impor sapu terbang belum saya selesaikan. Saya tahu seharusnya saya menyerahkannya pagi ini, tapi saya—"

"_Stop_ Hermione," Kingsley memotongnya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk menanyakan mengenai laporan itu. Ya, laporan tersebut penting dan aku harap kau menyelesaikannya secepatanya. Tapi sekarang ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Dan apa hal tersebut, Pak?"

"Hermione sudah berapa kali aku katakan, tak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Kingsley, seperti biasa kau memanggilku."

"Tapi disini anda kan Menteri Sihir?"

"Ya, tapi ini di kantorku. Sudahlah. Hal ini sebenarnya masih ada hubungannya dengan ekspor sapu sihir. Begini, seperti yang kita tahu beberapa negara mengurungkan pembelian sapu terbang kita akibat kualitasnya yang kalah dengan sapu terbang buatan Bulgaria. Dan aku baru diberitahu bahwa perusahaan sapu terbang Inggris telah dibeli oleh seorang pengusaha. Dan Pengusaha tersebut berniat memperbaiki kualitas sapu terbang yang diproduksi. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau menjelaskan padanya apa saja keluhan-keluhan yang diutarakan negara lain mengenai kualitas sapu terbang sebelumnya. Sekaligus aku ingin kau mengawasi jalannya produksi, agar tak ada kesalahan lain yang dilakukan." Kingsley menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah. Boleh aku tahu siapa pengusaha tersebut?"

Baru saja Kingsley membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kingsley melihat jam, lalu berkata, "Tampaknya orang yang kau tanyakan sudah tiba," ujarnya menatap Hermione, lalu ia berseru, "Masuk!"

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan terlihatlah sesosok pria. Pria tersebut tersenyum pada Kingsley lalu menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Mr. Malfoy, silahkan duduk," ucap Kingsley.

Draco berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Hermione. "Miss. Granger," sapa Draco resmi.

"Mr. Malfoy," balas Hermione tanpa menatap pria tersebut.

"Hermione," Kingsley mulai. "Draco Malfoy adalah pengusaha yang telah membeli _Broomstick Blue Moon Corporation. _Kau bisa menjelaskan padanya kualitas sapu yang dikeluhkan oleh negara lain. Apa saja kekurangan sapu terbang sebelumnya dan hal apa yang perlu ditingkatkan, sehingga sapu terbang negara kita bisa menjadi sapu terbang nomor satu terbaik di dunia."

"Baik Pak," jawab Hermione resmi. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau menerima pekerjaan ini. Tapi sebagai seorang profesional, ia tak boleh mencampurkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi. Hermione menyalahkan takdir yang benar-benar kejam. Kenapa harus Draco yang membeli perusahaan tersebut? Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan pria yang dicintainya itu jika ia harus bekerja sama dengannya?

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau bisa meneruskan pekerjaanmu Hermione. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Mr. Malfoy. Oh ya, aku harapkan siang ini laporan peraturan ekspor impor sapu terbang telah kau selesaikan. Dan setelah itu kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu dengan Mr. Malfoy," jelas Kingsley.

Hermione berdiri dan tergesa-gesa keluar, tidak ingin lebih lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan pria yang telah mengisi sekaligus menyakiti hatinya. Setelah ia berada di luar pintu yang tertutup Hermione mendesah, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

Dengan cepat ia kembali ke kantornya dan menyelesaikan laporan yang diminta Kingsley. Peristiwa tadi ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya, tak ingin merusak konsentrasinya. Namun sangat sulit berkonsentrasi saat kepalamu dipenuhi oleh pria berambut pirang. Dan ajaibnya, ia berhasil menyelesaikan laporan tersebut tepat waktu.

Setelah laporan selesai, Hermione segera kembali ke kantor Kingsley untuk menyerahkan laporan tersebut. Saat ia membuka pintu kantor, ia melihat pemandangan yang tak ia duga. Draco Malfoy sedang bersantai di sofa, sedangkan Kingsley tengah menandatangani berkas-berkas di mejanya. Hermione pikir Draco telah pergi, nyatanya ia masih bersantai layaknya di kantornya sendiri.

"Hermione, Mr. Malfoy menunggumu menyelesaikan laporan." Kingsley menjawab pertanyaan Hermione yang tak terucapkan.

Saat itu Hermione hampir menyesal telah menyelesaikan laporannya saat itu juga. "Ini laporan yang anda minta Pak," ucap Hermione datar, menghindari melihat pria pirang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih Hermione. Sekarang kau bisa membawa Mr. Malfoy ke kantormu untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan kalian."

"Apa!" tanpa sadar Hermione berteriak, mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Menteri Sihir di hadapannya.

"Apa ada masalah Hermione?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Tidak Pak." Hermione berkata dengan gigi terkatup. "Baiklah Mr. Malfoy silahkan ikuti saya." lanjutnya tanpa memandang pria tersebut.

Draco mengikuti Hermione keluar dari kantor Menteri Sihir. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah mereka mencapai kantor Hermione dan menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba saja Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya lalu menciumnya lahap. Mata Hermione terbelalak mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria yang dicintainya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Draco masih melumat bibirnya tanpa memedulikan perjuangan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat Hermione pun menyerah, ia tak bisa lagi bertahan untuk mengabaikan ciuman panas dari belahan jiwanya. Akhirnya Ia pun membalas ciuman pria pujaannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berpisah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kaki Hermione terasa melelah akibat dari ciuman Draco yang sangat _hot_ itu. Baru kali ini Draco menciumnya seperti tadi. Untuk sementara Hermione menikmati berada dalam pelukan pria yang dicintainya, sampai kenyataan menghantamnya. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Hermione berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat pria tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy? Kau baru saja menciumku secara paksa." Hermione menatap mata kelabu tersebut dengan marah.

"Aku ingat kau membalas ciumanku tadi," jawab Draco datar menatap kembali mata coklat yang berapi-api.

"Itu karena aku tak ingat statusmu sekarang. Kau sudah punya istri Malfoy. Kau tidak pantas mencium wanita lain," Hermione berkata frustasi. Ia frustasi karena telah menikmati ciuman dari pria yang sudah menjadi milik wanita lain. Ia frustasi karena Draco bukanlah miliknya.

"Aku tak peduli Hermione. Aku tak mencintai Astoria. Wanita yang kucintai adalah kau dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bersamamu kembali, termasuk menyingkirkan Blaise dan Astoria." Draco berkata dingin, ada nada janji dalam suaranya. Janji untuk tidak melepaskan Hermione. Janji untuk mempertahankan Hermione dalam hidupnya.

Hermione menganga mendengar penuturan Draco. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apakah ia sudah gila?

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :**

Eng ing eng akhirnya aku berhasil menulis chap sampai 6000 kata lebih. Yihuui..

Btw gimana chapter ini?  
Suka? Tidak suka? Bagus? Tidak bagus? Aneh? Tidak aneh? Moga ja gak mengecewakan ya..  
Masih maukah reader untuk membaca fic ini? Lanjutkan atau tidak nih?

Oh ya di fic ini Dumbledore, Snape, dan Hedwig tidak mati. Selain itu sama seperti karya aslinya. Terus Hermione itu bekerja di departemen Kerja Sama Sihir Internasional. Aku minta maaf ya kalau ada hal yang tak masuk diakal dan tidak sama dengan karya aslinya. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima.

Seperti biasa aku ingin minta maaf untuk miss typo, penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Aku selalu bingung menuliskan pikiranku *curcol* maklum masih belajar nulis *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Makasih ya yang udah baca. Boleh donk aku minta REVIEW... makin banyak review makin cepet aku update.. difave dan follow juga biar author seneng.. xixixixi . #plak

Makasih juga yang udah review, fave, dan follow fic ku yang lain the Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama) dan Seduction Games. Bagi yang belum baca dan review masih ditunggu loh reviewnya.. ehehehe #lho

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

**R. Jack Skelenton :** udah update nih Jack.. gimana sekarang? masih penasarankah? moga aja iya biar nanti review terus.. xixixi :D. #plak. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Yuina Noe-chan :** Makasih yaa :D seneng deh kalau Yuina suka. Btw gimana rasanya dansa sama dementor? xixixi :P Makasih reviewnya:D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**DraconiSparkyu** **:** Makasih yaa DraconiSparkyu :D di chap ini udah kejawab kan :D dah update nih, masih termasuk kilat gak? gimana sekarang? masih penasarankah? moga aja iya biar nanti review terus.. xixixi :D. #plak. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**thya. a. meong :** Makasih yaa thya :D hehe abis berapa box tissue? :P *nyodorin tissue lagi takutnya gak cukup :P* dah update nih, masih termasuk kilat gak? gimana sekarang? masih penasarankah? moga aja iya biar nanti review terus.. xixixi :D. #plak. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**abxkcd3 :** Maaf kalau kamu gak suka. Tapi di chap ini dah kejawab kan? Hermione gak mau jadi gundik. Apakah OOC nya masih lebay? maaf ya kalau iya. Walau gitu moga ja kamu tetep baca dan review #plak.. Btw makasih reviewnya :D

**caca :** iya, Hermione yang malang.. udah diupdate nih ca.. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**spaceship :** hehe hurt nya sudah cukup atau perlu ditambah spaceship? #plak.. udah diupdate nih.. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Fressia Athena :** aku setuju denganmu Fressia, kenapa mereka gak kawin lari ja. Dasar nih si Draco pengecut banget, takut sama Lucius malah tega nyakitin Mione. (Woi lu kan yang buat cerita, malah gw yang disalahin #draco mencak" ke author #author ditendang Draco) #plak. dah update nih... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Shinta Malfoy :** hehe nyeseknya ampe nangis gak Shinta? #plak.. wkwkwk Astoria dicemplungin ke danau Hogwarts lucu kayanya #ditabok Astoria. Untuk jawabannya ada di chap-chap selanjutnya.. jadi stay tunned terus ya.. hehehe XD. dah update nih... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Hermione's fans :** dah update nih. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Ochan malfoy :** saia disini.. saia disini *sok-sok gaya penting* #plak.. Iya, Draconya tega banget yak ke Mione, jahat banget sih lu Draco. (Wooi dari tadi gw mulu yang disalahin, lu kan yang nulis cerita. #Draco siap-siap nendang author lagi, tapi draconya dah ditendang duluan ma author) #plak.. di chap ini dah kejawab kan Ochan :D Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Ms. Loony Lovegood :** hehehe syukurlah kalau terakhir"nya Loony seneng lagi bacanya.. di chap ini dah kejawab kan :D tapi Draco nya gak akan nyerah gitu ja lho buat bisa bersama mione lagi... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**serenashield :** hehe untuk tahu jawabannya ikutin terus ya sampe tamat.. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**luvusamamo :** dah update nih luvusa.. di chap ini dah kejawab kan :D Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Yummy :** dah update nih Yummy.. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

.

.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah review. Author amat sangat menghargai review kalian.. :D btw maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Makasih juga buat yang udah fave dan follow cerita ini.. :D  
Love you all, big hugs buat kalian :)

Oh ya mau berterimakasih lagi buat reader yang udah review, fave, dan follow ficku yang lain The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama) dan Seduction Games. Buat yang belum review masih ditunggu loh reviewnya #eh


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Makasih untuk _reader_ yang telah me_review, favorite,_ dan _follow_ cerita ini, juga untuk Blood Winter dan serenashield yang udah menyemangati author melalui PM untuk melanjutkan fic ini... Maaf ya updatenya lama. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. _Love you all_. _Big hugs_ for you all :))

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter punyanya J.K. Rowling. Tak ada keuntungan material yang dilibatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning :** miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, OOC, de el el

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy? Kau baru saja menciumku paksa." Hermione menatap mata kelabu tersebut dengan marah.

"Aku ingat kau membalas ciumanku tadi," jawab Draco datar menatap kembali mata coklat yang berapi-api.

"Itu karena aku tak ingat statusmu sekarang. Kau sudah punya istri Malfoy. Kau tidak pantas mencium wanita lain," Hermione berkata frustasi. Ia frustasi karena telah menikmati ciuman dari pria yang sudah menjadi milik wanita lain. Ia frustasi karena Draco bukanlah miliknya.

"Aku tak peduli Hermione. Aku tak mencintai Astoria. Wanita yang kucintai adalah kau dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bersamamu kembali, termasuk menyingkirkan Blaise dan Astoria." Draco berkata dingin, ada nada janji dalam suaranya. Janji untuk tidak melepaskan Hermione. Janji untuk mempertahankan Hermione dalam hidupnya.

Hermione menganga mendengar penuturan Draco. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apakah ia sudah gila?

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Never Meant © Ladyusa

Chapter 3

.

.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Hermione mengerang, tangannya melesat dari balik selimut dan meraba-raba nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil jam alarmnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Hermione bangkit dengan enggan dan meregangkan tangannya. Teringat kembali kejadian kemarin di kantornya —saat pria yang dicintainya mengutarakan janjinya untuk selalu bersamanya, walaupun harus menyingkirkan istrinya sendiri.

_Flashback on_

_"Aku tak peduli Hermione. Aku tak mencintai Astoria. Wanita yang kucintai adalah kau, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersamamu kembali, termasuk menyingkirkan Blaise dan Astoria." Draco berkata dingin, ada nada janji dalam suaranya. Janji untuk tidak melepaskan Hermione. Janji untuk mempertahankan Hermione dalam hidupnya._

_Hermione menganga mendengar penuturan Draco. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apakah ia sudah gila?_

"_Apa kau sudah gila?" Hermione bertanya tak percaya. "Menyingkirkan istrimu sendiri? Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" lanjutnya tajam. Hermione tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin pria yang dicintainya sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Apa Draco pikir dengan menyingkirkan Astoria, ia akan mudahnya menerimanya kembali dalam hidupnya._

"_Ya, Aku memang sudah gila 'Mione. Aku gila mencintaimu. Kau adalah milikku dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu," ujar Draco, menatap gadis berambut coklat tersebut tajam._

_Hermione mendesis. "Dengar Draco, aku tak ingin merusak rumah tangga orang lain! Kesempatanmu telah punah semenjak kau menikah dengan Astoria!"_

"_Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Dan selama cintamu masih untukku, aku masih memiliki kesempatan."_

"_Cintaku telah mati saat hari pernikahanmu Draco." Hermione menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf lebih tinggi, menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit._

"_Aku tak percaya! Kau tak bisa membohongiku 'Mione," sahut Draco keras kepala. "Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu. Cinta kita tak akan pernah mati karena kita adalah belahan jiwa," lanjutnya tulus, membuat Hermione hampir luluh._

_Ya, hampir luluh..._

_Karena Hermione tak akan pernah bersedia menyakiti hati wanita lain demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Walau Hermione tahu perkataan Draco benar, tapi ia tak boleh egois. Sejahat-jahatnya Astoria, ia juga memiliki hati. Dan Hermione tak akan tega menyakiti hati wanita tersebut hanya karena alasan egois. Walau ia tahu, tak akan bisa melupakan pria bermata kelabu yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu, namun Hermione tak akan pernah bisa menerimanya kembali. Baginya, kesempatan Draco untuk bersamanya telah hilang semenjak pria pirang tersebut memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita lain._

"_Aku tak bisa Draco. Aku akui cintaku padamu masih tertanam di hatiku, dan aku tahu sangat sulit untuk melupakanmu. Tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti hati Astoria," ucap Hermione dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Aku tak akan menyerah Hermione!" Draco berkata tajam, lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu kantornya._

_Hermione terduduk dan terisak-isak menyedihkan. Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat? Apa seharusnya ia menerima Draco kembali dan membiarkannya menyingkirkan Astoria? Hermione berada dalam dilema. Separuh hatinya ingin bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya walaupun harus menyakiti orang lain, dan separuhnya lagi tak ingin menyakiti hati wanita lain demi kebahagiaannya untuk bisa bersama dengan pria yang diimpikannya._

_Flashback off_

Hermione mengerang. Hidupnya sangat rumit —benar-benar rumit. Apakah ia tak bisa memiliki kisah percintaan semulus Ginny dan Harry atau Ron dan Lavender? Mereka bebas bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Tak ada yang menghalangi hubungan mereka, tak ada pula yang akan tersakiti saat mereka bersama. Apa ia tak bisa seperti mereka —yang bisa bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai?

Ya, ia tak bisa. Ia dan Draco bagaikan air dan minyak —yang sulit untuk bersatu. Selalu ada dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka. Dan dinding yang terkuat adalah status darah mereka. Draco adalah keturunan Darah Murni yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah keturunannya. Sedangkan Hermione adalah keturunan Muggle, yang hanya dianggap seorang Darah Lumpur dan pencemar darah penyihir.

Sekarang Hermione tahu keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Tapi apakah keputusannya akan mempengaruhi keputusan Draco? Jelas-jelas pria itu berkata tidak akan pernah menyerah. Dan Hermione tahu, seberapa keras kepalanya Pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Saat Draco memutuskan sesuatu, ia tak akan pernah mundur dari keputusannya. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hermione teringat kembali perkataan Draco, 'Wanita yang kucintai adalah kau dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersamamu kembali, termasuk menyingkirkan Blaise dan Astoria.' Apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapannya itu? Mengapa Blaise harus disingkirkan? Apa yang dilakukan Blaise? Apakah Draco menyangka, ia dan Blaise berkencan hingga Draco merasa Blaise adalah ancaman untuknya?

Hermione memijat pelipisnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu sukses membuatnya bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Hermione benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa nama Blaise harus dibawa-bawa? Apa masalahnya? Dan mengapa Draco menyangka Baise adalah salah satu penghalang untuk bisa bersama dengannya? Apa yang telah dilakukan Blaise? Hermione mengerang. Penyihir yang dijuluki Nona Segala Tahu itu, kali ini benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Akhirnya Hermione bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan pikirkan masalah ini lain kali. Sekarang ia harus bekerja dan bersiap-siap bertemu Draco. Kemarin mereka belum sempat membicarakan pekerjaan mereka. Sejujurnya, Hermione enggan untuk bertemu dengan pria yang masih mengisi hatinya itu. Ia takut kejadian kemarin di kantornya akan terulang kembali. Dan yang paling Hermione takutkan adalah hatinya akhirnya luluh dan bersedia menerima pria pujaannya itu, walaupun harus menyakiti Astoria. Hal tersebut yang Hermione tak inginkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati, dan tak ingin orang lain merasakannya juga. Walaupun yang akan merasakan —bisa dikatakan— adalah musuhnya sendiri.

000

Hermione sedang mengerjakan berkas laporan ekspor-impor sapu terbang untuk ia gunakan _meeting_ bersama Draco. _Meeting_ mungkin bukanlah kata yang tepat, dan Hermione sungguh-sungguh berharap kejadian kemarin tak akan terulang kembali.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," seru Hermione, namun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya.

"Miss, Mr. Malfoy telah tiba," ujar asistennya, sukses membuat jantung penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut berdebar kencang saat nama Malfoy disebut.

Hermione mendongak. Dengan helaan napas ia berkata, "Ya, persilakan dia masuk." Saat asistennya hendak menutup pintu, ia berseru, "Lyana."

Lyana menoleh, mendengar panggilan dari atasannya. "Ya, Miss?"

"Kau bisa menemaniku _meeting_ dengan Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada memohon.

"Ya, tentu Miss," jawab Lyana, membuat Hermione tersenyum syukur.

000

Sepanjang _meeting_ Draco tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Hermione, dan sesekali bertanya dengan nada dingin jika ada hal yang tak dimengertinya. Draco kesal. Ia tak menyangka penyihir berambut gelombang tersebut akan mengajak asistennya ikut serta dalam _meeting_ ini. Sialan! Padahal Draco ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Hermione, dan mungkin bisa mencuri ciuman kembali dari gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia yakin, Hermione sengaja mengajak asistennya _meeting_, agar tak berduaan saja dengannya.

Selesai _meeting_, asisten Hermione segera pamit. Sekarang adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Draco. Akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan gadis pujaannya itu.

"'Mi—" baru saja Draco hendak memanggil belahan jiwanya, terdengar ketukan pintu, membuat Hermione menghela napas lega, sedangkan Draco mendelik marah. Hermione tahu sepanjang pertemuan Draco kesal. Terlihat dari tingkahnya dan gerak-geriknya, juga tampang dan sorot mata kelabu itu. Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Draco, membuat Sang _Brightest Witch_ tersebut tahu akan sifat dari pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

Dengan satu lirikan pada Draco —yang memiliki tampang siap membunuh— Hermione segera berseru, "Masuk."

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan terlihatlah pria berkulit hitam manis tersenyum pada Hermione, lalu mengerutkan kening saat melihat Draco.

"Hermione, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang," ujar Blaise tersenyum. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian pada pria yang duduk kaku dengan tampang siap menerkam. "Draco," sapanya pada pria tersebut.

"Blaise," balas Draco dengan gigi terkatup. Pewaris Malfoy tersebut siap membunuh Blaise saat itu juga. Bukan hanya karena Blaise telah mengganggu waktunya dengan Hermione, namun juga telah mengajak cintanya makan siang. Apa belum cukup peringatan yang diberikan olehnya malam itu?

"Ya, Blaise. Tentu saja," suara Hermione membuat Draco tersentak dari lamunannya. Tak mungkin ia mengijinkan Hermione pergi makan siang bersama Blaise. "Kita belum selesai 'Mione," ujar Draco tajam.

"Pertemuan kita telah selesai Mr. Malfoy," jawab Hermione dengan nada resmi. Ia mengambil dompetnya, lalu bangkit dan siap beranjak menuju pintu keluar —dimana Blaise telah menunggunya. Namun jari-jari pucat menahannya di tempatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy!" Hermione berkata dengan gigi terkatup.

"Tidak, kau belum selesai denganku Granger!" balas Draco tajam, mencengkeram erat lengan penyihir di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan Hermione, Draco!" seru suara laki-laki dari ambang pintu. Blaise mendelik pada Draco, lalu menghampiri sepasang penyihir tersebut.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" geram Draco, balas mendelik pada sahabatnya itu. Blaise bersiap-siap melayangkan kutukan, begitu juga dengan Draco. Namun duel sepasang sahabat tersebut tak terjadi akibat teriakan dari Hermione.

"Apa sih yang kalian pikirkan?" Hermione menjerit, menatap tajam Draco dan Blaise bergantian. "Bukankah kalian bersahabat? Tapi tingkah kalian sekarang bagaikan musuh," lanjutnya tajam. "Draco, pertemuan kita telah selesai. Jika ada hal lain yang ingin didiskusikan, kita bisa bicarakan saat _meeting_ selanjutnya. Sekarang aku ingin menikmati makan siangku," ucap Hermione datar, lalu berlari secepat ia bisa keluar dari kantornya.

000

"'Mione," suara seseorang berteriak di belakangnya. Hermione tidak menoleh, ia terus berjalan menuju lubang perapian. Atrium itu sangat penuh, membuatnya berjalan sangat lambat karena harus berdesakan dengan penyihir lain. Padahal tak ada hal yang lebih ia inginkan saat itu, selain keluar secepatnya dari Kementerian.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memerangkap lengannya, membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyusulnya secepat itu?

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Blaise!" perintah Hermione tajam. Namun Blaise tak menggubrisnya, ia masih mencengkeram lengan wanita bersurai coklat tersebut seraya berkata, "Aku minta maaf Hermione. Aku—"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di luar," sela penyihir berhidung mungil itu, masih belum berbalik menghadap pria yang tengah memegang lengannya.

"Jika kau takut Draco akan menyusul kita, tenang saja, dia bersama Pak Menteri sekarang," Blaise menjawab kekhawatiran Hermione. "Tadi kami bertemu saat mengejarmu, dan Kingsley ingin berbicara dengannya," tambahnya, jari tangannya masih setia menempel erat di lengan Hermione.

Hermione hanya mengangguk, lalu bergumam, "Sekarang bisa lepaskan aku? Kita tak mungkin berdiam disini terus."

Blaise melepaskan tangannya, lalu mereka berjalan menuju perapian.

000

Blaise dan Hermione memilih _Restaurant_ Perancis kali ini. Akhirnya —setelah mengalami kecanggungan sejenak— mereka bisa bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Blaise dengan selera humornya, yang membuat Hermione tertawa. Gadis bermata coklat itu telah lupa, bahwa tadi ia sempat jengah harus berduaan dengan Blaise setelah insiden di kantornya.

"'Mione, akhir-akhir ini kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun hanya sekedar makan siang," Blaise berkata agak gugup, setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Hermione hanya memandang mata hitam itu dengan alis berkerut. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Blaise. "Mmm... begini..." lanjut Blaise ragu-ragu, membuat kening wanita berambut ikal tersebut semakin berkerut.

Hermione menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Blaise?" tanyanya, masih mengerutkan kening. Mata coklatnya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung. Hermione tak mengerti mengapa Blaise harus segugup itu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh penyihir keturunan Italia tersebut?

Blaise menghela napas. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang ia bangun, ia bertanya dalam satu tarikan napas, "Apa kau bersedia makan malam denganku 'Mione?" Blaise menatap mata coklat dengan pandangan hangat. "Kau tahu, sebagai teman kencan," tambahnya, tidak ingin Hermione salah paham mengenai ajakannya. Selama ini, penyihir yang dicintainya itu menganggap makan siang mereka hanyalah makan siang bersama sahabat. Ia tak ingin hanya dianggap sahabat saja oleh wanita itu. Ya, sekarang Blaise akan mengejar Hermione dan memberitahu wanita tersebut perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Blaise tahu, Hermione masih belum melupakan Draco. Tadinya, ia sempat berpikir untuk memberi ruang bagi Hermione melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun kejadian tadi di kantornya, membuat Blaise berpikir ulang. Semakin cepat ia bergerak, semakin baik. Karena ia tahu, Draco masih berharap bersama dengan Hermione, dan Blaise takut jika wanita di hadapannya akhirnya akan luluh dan menerima pria pirang itu kembali.

Hermione memandang Blaise terkejut. Ia tergagap-gagap sejenak. Penyihir yang terkenal akan kecerewetannya itu masih belum bisa membentuk satu kata pun. Ia tak menyangka, Blaise mengajaknya kencan. Apa ini yang dimaksudkan Draco waktu itu? Sejujurnya, Hermione belum sanggup berkencan kembali dengan seorang pria. Namun Blaise sangat baik —hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah," Hermione akhirnya berkata, membuat Blaise tersenyum sumringah.

"_Great, _aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam ini," ucap Blaise, disertai senyum menakjubkannya. "Trims, 'Mione," tambahnya dengan senyuman yang masih setia terpampang di wajah tampannya. Hermione tak membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum memandang pria di hadapannya, berharap keputusannya sudah tepat.

000

Hermione melirik bayangannya di cermin. Dia tidak membeli pakaian untuk kencan ini, namun ia berhasil menyulap penampilannya menjadi menakjubkan dari pakaian yang tersimpan di lemarinya. Ia memakai rok yang memperlihatkan lekukan pinggulnya, dipadukan dengan _blouse_ berwarna cahaya dan sepatu _boots _coklat. Rambutnya telah dikepang Perancis dengan beberapa helai rambut menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Penampilan yang kasual namun terkesan elegan.

Tepat saat itu, terdengar ketukan pintu. Dengan satu lirikan terakhir di cermin, ia beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Blaise," sambut Hermione lembut.

"Selamat malam, Hermione," balas Blaise, lalu meraih dan mencium tangan Hermione, membuat sang _Princess_ Gryffindor tersebut merona.

Mereka segera beranjak menuju mobil _Mercedes_ Blaise, yang diparkir di luar apartemen. Ya, Blaise sengaja menjemputnya dengan mobil agar terkesan lebih romantis.

"Hermione," panggil Blaise, seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ya," jawab Hermione menatap Blaise.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Blaise menatap balik Hermione —yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Tentu, Blaise."

"Tadi, kenapa Draco ada di kantormu?" tanya Blaise agak ragu-ragu. "Itu pun jika kau bersedia memberitahuku," tambahnya cepat.

"Oh, aku dan Draco terlibat sebuah pekerjaan, Blaise. Yah, bisa dikatakan kami sekarang mitra kerja. Dan tadi, aku dan Draco sedang _meeting_," jawab Hermione ringkas. Blaise hanya mengangguk, mengerti.

Mobil perlahan-lahan meninggalkan area apartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sejujurnya, Blaise ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai pekerjaan tersebut. Ia khawatir, akibat pekerjaan itu Hermione dan Draco akan sering bertatap muka, hingga akhirnya Hermione luluh dan kembali ke dalam pelukan Pewaris Malfoy itu. Namun pertanyaan yang telah ada di ujung tenggorokannya itu, tidak jadi ia utarakan. Hermione bukanlah miliknya —belum lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi wanita tersebut, terlebih tak ingin dicap sebagai laki-laki yang terlalu posesif oleh gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Hermione sendiri sesungguhnya merasa canggung berkencan dengan Blaise. Ia merasa sangat gugup, dan ragu akan keputusannya menerima tawaran kencan Blaise. Namun mengingat keputusan yang telah ia ambil, yaitu melupakan Draco dan menemukan penggantinya yang bisa mencintainya tanpa syarat, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukan kencan ini. Karena mungkin saja, Blaise adalah laki-laki yang bisa menghapus sakit hatinya dan membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Blaise memarkir mobil di area _Restaurant_ yang tergolong mewah. Bagai seorang _gentleman_, Blaise membukakan pintu, lalu menggandeng tangan Hermione memasuki _R__estaurant_ tersebut. Di ambang pintu, mereka disambut oleh pelayan yang segera mengantarkan mereka ke area terpencil, jauh dari tontonan.

_Restaurant_ tersebut sangat romantis. Dekorasi _R__estaurant_ penuh dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip berbentuk hati, dindingnya dicat warna pastel yang menggambarkan suasana kasmaran. Pilar-pilarnya berwarna emas menampilkan kesan mewah, dan pada atap-atap langitnya tergantung lampu super besar —yang jika dilihat lebih seksama— adalah gabungan dari lampu-lampu dan hiasan berbentuk hati. Selain itu, terdengar melodi _When You Tell Me That You Love Me_ yang menambah kesan romantis.

Setelah sampai di meja mereka, Blaise dengan cekatan menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Hermione duduk. Sang _Brightest Witch_ tersebut tersenyum, dan dengan anggun duduk di kursi yang dilapisi oleh beludru berwarna pink. Hermione masih takjub dengan dekorasi _R__estaurant_ itu —yang tak hanya terkesan mewah namun juga sangat _romantic_. Terlebih, di setiap meja telah disediakan lilin berbentuk hati, yang akan berpendar sesuai dengan bentuknya sehingga menambah suasana romantis.

Tak berapa lama, pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan menu. Sekali lihat, muka Hermione berubah hijau. Harga makanan di _restaurant_ itu sangat-sangatlah mahal. Namun saat melirik Blaise, ia tidak tampak terperangah. Tampaknya, laki-laki tersebut telah terbiasa makan di tempat mewah seperti ini.

"Aku memesan _Pesto Genovese_ dan _Zuppa Toscana_," ujar Blaise pada pelayan —yang segera menuliskan pesanannya pada memo kecil di tangannya. "Kau ingin apa 'Mione?" Blaise mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hermione.

"Eh, aku ingin _Bruschetta Peperonata_ dan _Risotto_, _please_," sahut Hermione ragu-ragu, masih _shock_ akan harga yang fantastis.

"Dan kau juga harus mencoba _dessert Frutta Cremosa_, rasanya sangat luar biasa," Blaise berkata, menatap Hermione tersenyum.

Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujarnya, lalu melipat menu dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada pelayan.

Blaise sangat romantis malam itu. Tidak hanya dibuktikan dari kata-katanya, melainkan juga perbuatannya. Sejujurnya Hermione nyaman bersama Blasie, namun kenyamanan tersebut sama dengan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya saat bersama teman-temannya —Harry dan Ron. Tidak ada kupu-kupu di perutnya, seperti yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Draco.

Tak terasa telah dua jam mereka berada di _Restaurant_ tersebut. Segala macam hal mereka bicarakan, dan selera humor Blaise pun tidak berkurang. Hermione sungguh-sungguh bersyukur, akan usaha yang dilakukan Blasie untuk menaikkan semangatnya. Dan selama beberapa saat, Hermione bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari bayangan pria bermata kelabu yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari _Restaurant_, setelah meninggalkan tip yang besar untuk pelayan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Blaise membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakan gadis pujaannya naik ke dalam mobil. Mereka melaju ke apartemen dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di area apartemen Hermione.

Blaise mengantarkan Hermione sampai di pintu apartemennya. "Terima kasih 'Mione untuk malam yang menakjubkan," ujar Blaise menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Sama-sama Blaise, aku juga menikmati malam ini," balas Hermione tulus, tersenyum pada pria tersebut.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan?" tanyanya intim, lalu menunduk dan mencium sudut bibir Hermione. "Semoga kau memiliki malam yang baik."

"Kau juga," sahut Hermione. Dengan senyuman terakhir, Blaise berbalik dan pergi. Hermione mendesah melihat kepergian laki-laki tersebut.

"Jadi, kau bersama Blaise kulihat," terdengar suara dalam berkata, napas panas terasa di lehernya, memberitahunya bahwa pria tersebut berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

Hermione menjerit dan segera menjauh. Ia berputar dan melihat penyusup, yang ternyata adalah Draco —dengan tampilannya yang _cool _seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Hermione mendesis kasar, tangannya memegang jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bagaikan genderang perang yang ditabuh.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Draco, memutar percakapan seakan-akan Hermione-lah yang salah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," bentaknya, melotot pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau salah, itu adalah urusanku," balas Draco tajam. "Sekarang katakan, darimana kau?" lanjutnya masih menatap mata coklat di hadapannya dengan mata abu-abunya yang dingin.

"Tidak," sahut Hermione. Ia meraba-raba tasnya —mencari kunci apartemennya— berusaha bertindak acuh tak acuh. Namun Hermione masih menyadari tatapan marah Draco padanya, yang membuatnya agak takut. Ketika melihat Draco melalui kaca jendela, dia merasa jantungnya jatuh ke lantai. Tatapan Draco benar-benar membara. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hermione berhasil menemukan kunci dan segera memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia segera masuk dan dengan cepat menutupnya kembali, namun tangan Draco menahannya.

"Hermione," geram Draco, lalu mendorong pintu dan dengan mudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hermione mencoba berlari ke kamarnya, namun Draco berhasil menahan lengannya dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat. Ia memutar badan Hermione, membuat gadis tersebut menjerit kecil. Sekarang mereka berhadapan, dan tanpa aba-aba Draco menghimpitnya di dinding, memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya di setiap sisi. Kemudian ia bersandar dan menunduk ke bawah menatap mata coklat yang balas menatapnya sengit.

"Kau tahu, aku mencarimu semalaman ini. Aku tak tahu kemana kau pergi, dan itu membuatku khawatir," bisik Draco dingin.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku wanita dewasa yang bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan berhak melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan."

"Dan hal yang kau inginkan termasuk berkencan dengan Blaise dan menciumnya," Draco berkata garang, mata abu-abunya membara dengan kemarahan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Draco," tukas Hermione, menggertakkan gigi. "Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku suka."

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Draco dengan nada berbahaya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," seru Hermione marah.

"Lihat, bagaimana kau menyukai ini," katanya kejam, lalu melumat bibir wanita di hadapannya dengan brutal.

Kepala Hermione mulai berputar. Bibir Draco terus mendominasi bibirnya, membuat segala macam hal di pikirannya terbang entah kemana, digantikan oleh rasa manis ciuman dari pria yang dicintainya. Hermione mengerang lembut, dan Draco tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis wanita yang dicintainya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berduel lidah. Bibir Hermione sangat manis, dan Draco tak bisa mendapatkan cukup darinya. Dia ingin menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh terlarang wanita itu, dan mendengar suaranya yang menggairahkan.

Tangan kekar Draco mulai menyelinap ke balik baju Hermione. Hal itu membuat wanita yang tengah didera sensasi memabukkan ciuman tersebut tersentak dan sadar dengan siapa ia tengah berciuman. Dengan cepat, Hermione mendorong tubuh pria pirang tersebut.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar," seru Hermione tajam. "Kau sudah menikah, demi Merlin!"

Draco mengintai Hermione bagaikan serigala, rahangnya berdetak dengan emosi yang nyaris tak terkendali.

"Astoria bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia suka, begitu pula denganku. Hal itu adalah bagian dari perjanjian saat kita menikah," jawabnya masih menghampiri Hermione perlahan-lahan, bagaikan seekor harimau yang tengah mengintai mangsanya.

"Jadi apa—" Hermione mulai, memelototinya. "—apakah hal itu membuat perbuatan ini benar?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Karena cinta yang kita miliki adalah benar," lanjutnya, tubuhnya hanya seinci dari tubuh Hermione. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya tulus, menatap mata coklat yang membara.

Hermione melayangkan tangannya tanpa bisa menghentikannya. Ia menampar pria tersebut begitu keras, hingga tercetak tanda merah di pipinya yang pucat.

"Istrimu mencintaimu Draco. Aku bisa melihatnya di matanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Kau telah memilih Astoria, dan sekarang kau harus hidup dengan pilihanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan mau menjadi selingkuhanmu. Itu berlawanan dengan prinsip hidupku."

Hermione tidak menyesal telah membentuk _handprint_ merah di pipinya. Tapi rasa sakit yang terukir di wajah pria tersebut dan menatap mata abu-abu yang penuh penderitaan, membuat hatinya sakit. Luka hatinya kembali terbuka dan mulai berdarah nyeri.

"Kembalilah kepada istrimu, Draco," selesai Hermione, tidak memedulikan rasa sakit di hatinya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Air mata menggenang di mata coklatnya, dan dengan cepat ia menyekanya.

"Kau pikir, ini sudah selesai, 'Mione?" Draco berkata dengan nada berbahaya. "Kau adalah milikku. Jika aku melihat kau masih berkencan dengan Blaise, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan hidup Blaise."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu," bisik penyihir bersurai coklat tersebut, semua warna terhapus dari wajahnya.

"Coba saja," ujarnya mendesis.

"Bagi orang yang mengaku mencintaiku, aku yakin kau tidak menunjukkan hal itu," sahut Hermione bergetar, wajahnya masih pucat pasi.

"Aku mencintaimu terlalu besar hingga membuatku sakit. Ingatlah itu 'Mione," katanya sebelum berbalik dan keluar membanting pintu apartemennya.

Hermione merosot ke lantai, air mata bercucuran dari mata coklatnya. Apakah Draco serius dengan perkataannya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

000

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione beranjak ke kamar mandi dan berendam di air hangat berharap dapat menguapkan kesedihannya pergi. Setelah selesai, ia segera berganti baju lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang yang dingin, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya. Namun malam itu tidurnya tidak nyenyak —yang ia asumsikan— akibat dari kesedihan yang bergolak dalam hatinya.

Pagi-paginya, Hermione merasakan sakit mengerikan dalam perutnya. Dengan kikuk, ia berguling-guling di tempat tidur, dan setelah beberapa saat menyeret dirinya ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua makanan yang ada di lambungnya.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione merintih, saat ia menghitung periode datang bulannya. Ia terlambat.

Dengan cepat Hermione mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu bergegas keluar menuju supermarket. Begitu memasuki supermarket, ia segera menuju rak penjualan barang-barang feminim. Mata coklatnya mengamati deret demi deret sampai menemukan barang yang ia cari, tes kehamilan. Ia segera beranjak ke kasir —membayar pembeliannya— lalu bergegas kembali ke apartemennya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di toilet dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Hermione menutup matanya dan berdoa agar hal yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, dan terlihat dua garis sejajar berwarna biru yang ditampilkan pada layar _test pack_ tersebut.

Hermione segera meraih kotak _test pack_ dan melihat keterangan yang tertera disana.

_Garis ganda berwarna biru : Selamat anda hamil. Pengujian _test pack_ ini 99,99% akurat. Silakan segera hubungi dokter untuk memastikan bayi anda baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang hidup anda tidak akan pernah sama._

"Hidup tidak akan pernah sama," ulang Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, _shock_ masih menjalari tubuhnya.

Hermione menjatuhkan _test pack_ di tempat sampah, dan beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya. Disana ia terduduk di ranjang seraya memegang perutnya —yang berisi janin hasil buah cintanya dengan Draco. Terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan pria itu, kurang lebih enam minggu yang lalu. Hermione memperhatikan perutnya dengan seksama, dan ia bisa melihat sangat sedikit tonjolan disana. Sudah jelas sekarang! Tidak adanya nafsu makan, suasana hatinya yang meledak-ledak dan kelelahannya —yang awalnya ia asumsikan akibat patah hatinya— itu semua karena adanya kehidupan baru dalam perutnya.

"Bayiku," ujarnya agak ragu-ragu. "Bayiku... aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu."

Tangannya menutupi rahimnya di mana kehidupan kecil itu tumbuh. "Ya, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik," ia menegaskan. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku memang hanya memiliki sedikit pengalaman dengan bayi, namun aku akan menjadi ibu terbaik yang aku bisa," ia berbicara kepada anaknya. "Hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang."

.

.

.

-TBC-

**A/N :** Eng ing eng apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Draco saat tahu Hermione hamil?

Makasih ya untuk para reader yang udah review, favorite, dan follow fic ini. And Special thanks untuk Blood Winter dan serenashield yang udah menyemangati Author melanjutkan fic ini melalui PM... you rock! Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Oni untuk beberapa ide dan plotnya... you Rock! Makasih yaa semuanyaa.. Love you all and Big Hugs for you all :))

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Jujur untuk chap ini, aku kurang dapat feel dalam menulisnya, mungkin karena masih ada virus WB yang menjangkiti author kali ya... hehe... jadi maaf ya kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan... tapi moga ja kalian masih suka dan mau mereview fic ini.. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Terakhir makasih ya buat yang udah baca. Boleh minta REVIEW? agar author bisa semangat dalam meneruskan fic ini. Fave dan Follow juga kalau bisa... ehehee XD

REVIEW yak para reader sekalian... :D

Oh ya, makasih juga yang udah review, fave, dan follow ficku yang lain Unexpected Situation, Seduction Games, dan The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama). Aku usahakan secepatnya melanjutkan fic-fic tersebut. Maaf karena terlalu banyak ngutang... ehehehe XD

.

.

Balasan review yang punya akun aku PM, yang gak punya aku balas disini.

**Shinta Malfoy** :  
Makasih ya shinta untuk reviewnya :D  
Owh tidaaaaaaaak puppy eyes,, aku harus memejamkan mata #dor  
salah satu pertanyaannya dah kejawab kan di chap ini... yupz tebakanmu benar, Hermione hamil... hebat deh bisa jeli gitu *prokprokprok*  
Cara Draco menyingkirkan Blaise dan Tori?  
Tori dan Draco dah malam pertama ato belum ya?  
Kita tanya pada janggut Dumbledore yang bergoyang(?) #eh  
Jawaban-jawabannya ada di chap-chap selanjutnya,, jadi stay tuned terus ya XD  
udah diupdate nih, maaf ya lama,, gimana chap ini? mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Caca :  
**hehe kalo itu kita tanya ma Hermione nya ya, mau gak kalo dipasangin sama Blaise? #eh...  
makasih ya caca untuk reviewnya :D mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Spaceship :  
**Selamat datang kembali :D  
makasih ya spaceship untuk reviewnya :D  
tapi maaf chap ini gak sepanjang kemarin...  
udah update nih, gimana chap ini? mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**BlueDiamond13 :  
**Menarik ya? makasih ya blue :D  
Makasih reviewnya ya :D mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Siska andini :**  
Usaha draco mendapatkan Mione? kita lihat di chap-chap selanjutnya ya,, jadi stay tuned terus ya... XD  
Makasih ya siska untuk reviewnya,, mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Reader :  
**Makasih ya reviewnya :D  
udah diupdate nih.. gimana chap ini? mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Review :**  
Makasih ya untuk reviewnya :D  
Cara draco mendapatkan Mione?  
Tori dan Draco dah ngelakuin malam pertama apa belum ya?  
(udah, belum, udah, belum... #sambil ngitungin kancing baju :P)  
jawabannya di chap-chap selanjutnya ya,, jadi stay tuned terus ya... XD  
Udah dilanjut nih, gimana chap ini? mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Ochan Malfoy :**  
iya nih Draco posesif banget,, maruk lw Draco,, kasian kan Mione,, dan kau memutuskan persahabatanmu.. ckckck Draco Draco, kenapa kau egois sekali (Wooi, lw kan yang buat cerita, malah nyalahin gw #Draco mencak-mencak ke author, lalu nendang author, tapi gak kena yeee :P  
tapi gw emang cinta mati ma Hermione sih, gak salah kan perbuatan gw? #Draco menatap dengan mata puppy eyesnya, author meleleh di tempat... kyaaaaaa XD gajeeee)  
iya nih lw Astor, udah tau Draco gak cinta ma lw tapi tetep ja ngeyel pengen jadi istrinya,, pergi ja deh lw ke laut (Dasaaaaaaaar author tak tahu diri, ni kan cerita dari lw,, lw malah ngebentak-bentak gw.. #Astor siap-siap gampar author tapi dia dah digampar duluan ma author :P)  
Iya, mereka memang sesuatu banget ya,, Dramione selalu cetar membahenol menggetarkan jagat raya #eh  
Iya, Blaise juga unyu-unyu kaya penyu #eh  
Btw Makasih ya Ochan reviewnya :D mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Hikari rechen :**  
Seru ya? Makasih ya Hikari :D  
Dah dilanjut nih, gimana chap ini? mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Hamba Allah :**  
Keren ya? Makasih ya :D  
Makasih reviewnya ya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

.

.

Makasih ya buat para reader yang udah review, bagi yang punya akun aku balas lewat PM ya. Author amat sangat, teramat sangat, sangat amat senang sekali. Author sangat menghargai review kalian. Btw Maaf ya kalo balasan reviewnya gajee, kegajean author sedang akut nih #dor. Maaf juga jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Love you all :) Big hugs for you all :)

Salam hangat

~Ladyusa


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Hai, maaf karena baru _update_. Entah mengapa hambatan melanjutkan fic ini adalah WB. Tadinya aku sempet pesimis mau ngelanjutin fic ini atau tidak. Tapi berkat _review_, semangat, dan dukungan _readers_ sekalian, aku bertekad dan bersemangat melanjutkan kembali.

Penghargaan yang sebesar-besarnya untuk :

**Guest, DraconiSparkyu, Ryoma Ryan, caca, DheeaMalf, Yummy, uchiha cherry, Wike Chuchua, Blood Winter, Shinta Jane Malfo, Tsurugi De Lelouch, X-Mionez, Ms. Loony Lovegood, luvusamamo, Nalula zurachan, valerieva, shizyldrew, larastin, purebloodmalik, Juliette Apple, serenashield, Hermione's fans, cupcake17, echiprwth, Anonim, Ochan malfoy, Guest, bellania malfoy**

Makasih ya reviewnya buat aku semangat nulis :D  
Makasih juga buat yang udah fave dan follow fic ini. :D  
Tanpa kalian fic ini tak akan berjalan. _Love you all, big hugs for you all_ :D

Btw makasih juga buat yang udah _review, fave_, dan _follow_ fic _oneshot_ku _Give Me What I Want_. Alurnya memang sengaja dibuat agar _readers_ salah paham dan berpikiran macam-macam... huahahaha #dirajam massal. Percaya atau tidak, setelah membaca review tersebut, jari-jari ini kembali menari di atas _keyboard _untuk menuangkan ide yang berjalan. _Thanks_ juga untuk Oni untuk beberapa ide dan alurnya.

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. And some plot belong to Oni. I never take any profits from making this fic._

_**Warning : **_OOC (may be), _typo_(s) may be, EYD tak beraturan, de el el.

.

"Bayiku," ujar Hermione agak ragu-ragu. "Bayiku ... aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu."

Tangannya menutupi rahimnya di mana kehidupan kecil itu tumbuh. "Ya, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik," ia menegaskan. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku memang hanya memiliki sedikit pengalaman dengan bayi, namun aku akan menjadi ibu terbaik yang aku bisa," ia berbicara kepada anaknya. "Hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang."

.

Ladyusa presents

Never Meant

Chapter 4

Hermione sedang meringkuk di sofa merah _maroon_nya sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul Panduan Gizi dan Kesehatan Ibu Hamil. Selimutnya yang juga berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai bahu, dan secangkir susu tersaji di meja di hadapannya. Kucing peliharaannya, Crookshanks, meringkuk di sampingnya, mengamati majikannya yang tengah serius membaca buku tersebut.

Buku itu direkomendasikan oleh dokter Mugglenya untuk ia baca. Ya, Hermione memilih dokter dari kalangan Muggle karena tak ingin kehamilannya diketahui oleh kalangan Dunia Sihir, terlebih Draco. Gadis berambut coklat tersebut tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria yang dicintainya saat mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anaknya.

Hermione tahu, kehamilannya tak bisa ia tutupi selamanya. Saat perutnya membesar akan terbongkar pula rahasianya. Sampai saat itu, ia akan memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya dan semua orang mengenai kehamilannya—terutama informasi mengenai ayah dari bayi tersebut.

Tangan halus Hermione mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Sejujurnya ia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu, namun ia sangat menyayangi jabang bayi tersebut. Anak ini sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dan dia akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa memiliki bayi ini, termasuk memakan makanan yang menjijikkan demi kesehatan si jabang bayi.

Dalam buku tersebut tertulis bahwa faktor makanan sangat berpengaruh pada janinnya. Ia harus memakan makanan yang sehat dan menghindari _junkfood_ serta makanan tak sehat lainnya. Untuk itu Hermione telah membuat daftar belanjaan dan makanan yang harus ia makan dan hindari.

Hermione mengelus kembali perutnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan masa depannya, dimana anak yang tengah dikandungnya tersebut telah lahir. Bahkan wanita berambut coklat itu membayangkan Draco menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilnya. Draco tersenyum padanya yang tengah menggendong bayi pirang miniatur Draco. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Bodoh! Seharusnya ia tak membayangkan hal yang mustahil terjadi. Khayalannya tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Pikiran tersebut membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Ia takut kesedihannya akan berpengaruh pada bayinya, apalagi lebih dari dua bulan ini bayi tersebut telah menderita akibat dari dia yang tak pernah memperhatikan kesehatannya. Semenjak Draco menikah, nafsu makannya hilang membuat perutnya sering kosong, tak terisi makanan. Air matanya pun sering mengalir dan tidurnya juga tak nyenyak. Namun sekarang—setelah mengetahui kehamilannya—penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut berjanji akan memperbaiki pola hidupnya yang tidak sehat. Bagi Hermione, bayi itu bernilai segalanya, melebihi nilai cintanya pada Draco.

"Oh, Crookshanks aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik," ujarnya pada kucingnya. Crookshanks mengeong lembut seraya menelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia mengerti perkataan sang majikan. Hermione tersenyum melihat tingkah kucingnya. Crookshanks memang bukan kucing biasa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Hermione melirik jam dinding. Jam 21.00. Siapa yang mengunjunginya larut malam begini? Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Menaruh buku di meja, ia bangkit lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, mata Hermione melebar ketika melihat Astoria Greengrass, ralat Astoria Malfoy, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan penampilannya yang elegan tanpa cela.

"Oh, Umm ... Hai Mrs. Malfoy. Umm ... ada perlu apa ya?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Granger," desis Astoria. Ia mendorong bahu Hermione kasar lalu masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam apartemen sang _Brightest Witch_ tersebut.

Perlahan Hermione menutup pintu lalu berbalik menghadap Astoria yang tengah menatapnya sengit.

Astoria memandang Hermione dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan mengejek. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lihat darimu," sembur Astoria jijik. "Wajahmu jauh dari kesan cantik, rambut lebat seperti semak, bahkan penampilan sangat berantakan, tak menyiratkan wanita elegan sama sekali," Astoria melanjutkan. "Dan yang paling penting, kau hanyalah seorang Darah Lumpur."

"Tapi mengapa ia tergila-gila padamu?" Astoria menjerit histeris. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki suami yang tak pernah menyentuhmu?" geramnya. "Apa kau tahu rasanya mendengar suamimu menggumamkan nama wanita lain dalam tidurnya?"

Hermione diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya kosong. Apa maksud ucapan Astoria? Mungkinkah hingga detik ini Draco belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan istrinya?

"Kau hanyalah seorang pelacur kotor murahan yang memangsa suami orang," desis Astoria. "Kau hanyalah Darah Lumpur kotor yang hina. Apa kau pikir, kau bisa merebut Draco dariku? Draco adalah milikku dan kau tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Hanya aku wanita yang pantas berdampingan dengan Draco."

Sejujurnya jika dalam situasi yang berbeda, Hermione tak akan terima dihina seperti itu. Ia tak akan diam saja saat harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh seorang Astoria Greengrass. Namun hati kecilnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita di hadapannya. Walau ia tahu, Draco-lah yang pantas disalahkan karena hingga saat ini pria pirang tersebut yang terus mengejar Hermione.

"Dengar, Dra-Mr. Malfoy dan aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," Hermione berkata tenang, mencoba meredakan situasi.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" Astoria berteriak. "Aku tahu mengenai kalian. Lihatlah foto menjijikkan ini!" Astoria menarik selembar foto dari tasnya. Hermione mengambilnya dengan kaku. Foto itu menampilkan dirinya dan Draco yang tengah berpelukan di pantai saat matahari terbenam.

"Ini adalah foto ketika kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Hermione ragu-ragu. "Dan sekarang kami sudah berpisah. Setelah ia menikah, kami tak pernah berhubungan lagi."

"Oh, ya?" Astoria mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Lalu mengapa foto ini ada di dompet Draco?" tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya. "Mengapa foto-foto kalian masih tersimpan rapi di laci meja kerjanya?"

Hermione diam. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bukan salahnya jika Draco masih menyimpan foto-foto itu? Bukan salahnya jika Draco masih mengejarnya? Ia tak pernah merayu dan menggoda Pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

"Dengar kau jalang kotor. Dia adalah suamiku," geramnya mencengkeram kerah baju Hermione. "Dia mi. lik .ku!" ia menekankan pada kata milik. "Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku. Kau hanyalah Darah Lumpur hina. _Body_ rata, wajah jelek, rambut semak, penampilan tak menarik," ejeknya tertawa. "Sangat menyedihkan."

Hermione berteriak saat Astoria menjambak rambutnya keras. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram perutnya, berusaha melindungi janinnya dari kebrutalan wanita di hadapannya. Tak ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk membela diri, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah melindungi buah hatinya.

"Jangan kau berani-berani mendekatiku suamiku. Mengerti?" ucap Astoria dengan nada rendah berbahaya.

"Ya," bisik Hermione, berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi wanita yang tengah kalap tersebut.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Astoria berteriak, menjambak rambut coklat mengembang lebih kejam.

"Ya!" Hermione berteriak kembali. Astoria melepaskan jambakannya membuat Hermione terhuyung, hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagus," ucap Astoria. "Jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun mengenai kejadian ini. Atau kau akan berada dalam kesulitan."

Dengan itu Astoria berbalik dan keluar dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Hermione dalam keadaan _shock_. Hermione tahu seharusnya ia melawan. Ia adalah Pahlawan Perang, Demi Merlin. Bagaimana mungkin ia diam saja ketika seseorang mengancamnya, bahkan hampir melukainya? Namun rasa bersalahnya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk membela diri. Rasa bersalah mengingat ciuman dari Draco yang sempat ia nikmati walau hanya sesaat. Walaupun ia tahu, hal itu bukanlah kesalahannya melainkan Draco, namun ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami oleh Astoria. Wanita mana yang mau saat suaminya tidak pernah menyentuhnya, namun malah mencium wanita lain? Wanita mana yang sudi memiliki suami yang tergila-gila pada wanita lain? Astoria berhak marah pada ketidaksetiaan suaminya tersebut.

000

Draco tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya di hadapan perapian, yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Cahaya berkedap-kedip yang muncul dari perapian mencetak bayangan menakutkan pada wajah pucatnya yang murung dengan bibir ditarik dalam cemberut. Suara percikan api dari perapian yang tengah melahap kayu-kayu menambah suasana mencekam di ruang kerja tersebut.

Draco tak pernah merasa begitu lemah dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa bagaikan seseorang yang tengah digiring oleh algojo menuju tiang gantungan. Tak ada perasaan paling menyedihkan di dunia ini selain melihat wanita yang kaucintai pergi jauh darimu. Terlebih ketika seorang pria mencoba merebutnya. Hal itu perlahan-lahan membunuhnya dari dalam.

"Hermione..." ia berbisik seraya menggoyangkan gelasnya yang berisi Wiski Api.

Draco menyeruput minuman keras tersebut hingga tenggorokannya terasa tersengat. Namun rasa dan sensasi minum-minuman alkohol itu membuatnya dapat menenangkan sejenak pikirannya yang tengah kalut. Terbayang kembali saat melihat wanita yang dicintainya berciuman dengan pria lain, yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Mantan sahabat, ralat Draco.

Draco tahu seharusnya ia tak berhak marah, mengingat Hermione bukan lagi miliknya. Hermione berhak bahagia bersama orang lain. Selama ini Hermione telah cukup menderita. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat, matanya yang sayu, tak ada pancaran kegembiraan seperti dulu. Namun Draco tak bisa menampik, bahwa ia sangat tak rela membiarkan Hermione jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria lain. Hermione adalah miliknya selamanya, mengingat mereka adalah belahan jiwa, dimana yang satu tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain.

Terkenang kembali peristiwa malam itu. Setelah ia memergoki Hermione berkencan dengan Blaise, ia segera meluncur menuju Zabini Manor untuk memperingatkan Blaise agar menjauhi wanita yang dicintainya itu.

_Flashback on_

_Draco muncul dari udara tipis di depan gerbang berwarna hijau yang menyembunyikan bangunan super megah di dalamnya. Dua buah patung batu berdiri di kanan kiri gerbang, menjaga Manor dari bahaya yang mengancam kedamaian Manor. Namun tampaknya patung batu tersebut tak menyadari aura pembunuh yang dipancarkan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang, terbukti ketika mereka bergeser, mempersilakan pria itu masuk._

_Setelah patung bergeser, perlahan-lahan gerbang terbuka lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang Draco segera melangkah ke dalamnya, berniat memberi pelajaran pada seseorang di dalam sana._

"_Mr. Malfoy," sapa Peri Rumah di depan pintu._

"_Mana Zabini?" geram Draco berbahaya, membuat si Peri Rumah berjengit._

"_Mr-Mr. Zabini, _Sir_?" tanyanya tergagap._

"_Ya, di mana Blaise Zabini?"_

"_M-Mr. Zabini junior ada di kamarnya, _Sir_," jawab peri rumah tersebut agak takut melihat aura pembunuh dalam diri Draco._

_Tanpa ragu-ragu Draco segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar sahabatnya. Membuat sang Peri Rumah panik._

"_Si-_Sir_ tunggu!" teriaknya, mencoba menghentikan Draco. Namun Draco tak menghiraukannya. Dengan langkah mantap Draco menaiki undakan demi undakan hingga ia muncul di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya. Draco segera mendobrak pintu tersebut , menimbulkan bunyi berdebam keras._

_BLAAAAAAM!_

_Blaise yang tengah bersantai di sofa tersentak saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria pirang dengan raut wajah yang menakutkan._

"_Draco," sapanya datar._

"_Aku peringatkan kau, jangan dekati Hermione!" Draco berkata _to the point_, melangkah ke dalam kamar. Ia memelototi Blaise, namun yang dipelototi hanya menampilkan raut wajah tenang._

"_Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu," ujar pria berkulit hitam manis tersebut, tak terintimidasi oleh tatapan mematikan Draco._

"_Itu adalah urusanku, Zabini. Hermione adalah milikku."_

_Blaise tertawa mendengar ucapan Draco. "Drake, Drake..." ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu, disaat kau hanya bisa melukai hatinya. Hermione bukan milikmu lagi, Draco. Kau memilih menikahi Astoria dan meninggalkan Hermione dengan sakit hatinya."_

"_Kau tahu, aku terpaksa menikah dengan Astoria untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku. Aku tak mencintainya. Wanita yang kucintai hanyalah Hermione. Dan ia adalah milikku."_

"_Namun perbuatanmu tak menunjukkan hal itu," balas Blaise datar. "Jika kau mencintai Hermione, kau akan merelakan dia untuk berbahagia bersama orang lain."_

_Draco tak menggubris perkataan Blaise, sebaliknya ia mencengkeram kerah baju penyihir keturunan Italia tersebut. "Dengar, Blaise. Hermione adalah milikku. Jika aku melihatmu mendekatinya lagi, kau akan menerima akibatnya," ancamnya dengan nada rendah berbahaya._

_Blaise mendengus. Tak tersirat ketakutan pada raut wajahnya menghadapi pria yang tengah kalap tersebut. "Aku bukan pengecut, Draco. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kusuka dan kau tak bisa menghentikannya."_

_Mendengar penuturan Blaise, membuat Draco kehilangan akal. Ia memukul hidung Blaise, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur._

"_Ini adalah peringatan terakhir, Blaise. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku!"_

_Dengan itu Draco keluar dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Blaise yang tersenyum sinis. "Aku tak akan menyerah, Draco."_

_Flashback off_

Draco menghirup kembali Wiski Api-nya. Ia tahu, ancamannya tak akan dihiraukan oleh Blaise. Menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, membuat Draco tahu bahwa Pewaris Zabini tersebut memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengannya. Keras kepala dan tak mau kalah. Ia tahu, Blaise tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan Draco tak akan membiarkannya menang begitu mudah.

Setelah menghirup untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Draco meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja. Lalu tangannya bergerak membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil salah satu foto yang tersimpan rapi di sana. Draco memegang foto tersebut erat seolah-olah itu adalah nyawanya. Mata kelabunya bersinar tajam di bawah cahaya api, mengamati foto tersebut dengan seksama. Draco membelai lembut wajah wanita berambut coklat dalam foto. Wanita tersebut mengenakan gaun berwarna merah, rambut coklat mengembangnya digelung tinggi ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Mata coklat wanita itu bersinar dalam kebahagiaan dengan senyuman lebar tertempel di bibir _pink cerry-_nya.

Foto itu diambil saat ia dan Hermione menghadiri _Yule Ball_ yang diadakan oleh Kementerian. Tentu saja mereka pergi bukan sebagai pasangan, mengingat status hubungan mereka yang masih dirahasiakan, bahkan dari sahabat Hermione—Harry dan Ron. Draco tak pernah menyangka bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia memiliki Hermione. Karena di penghujung malam, tanpa persetujuannya, Lucius mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Astoria Greengrass secara publik.

Draco ingat, saat mendengar berita tersebut Hermione terkesiap dengan mata yang berlinang, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan _Ball Room_. Draco hendak mengejarnya, namun ayahnya, Astoria dan para wartawan berhasil menahannya, membuatnya tak bisa melarikan diri. Setelah terlepas dari belenggu sang ayah dan Astoria, Draco mencari Hermione ke setiap ruangan, namun wanita tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak. Sepanjang malam ia mencari ke seluruh tempat. Apartemennya, taman, Kedai Kopi yang biasa mereka datangi, bahkan ke _Restaurant _tempat mereka biasa makan, namun hasilnya nihil.

Malam itu Draco bertekad untuk meninggalkan Manor dan mencari Hermione ke seluruh dunia. Ia tak peduli dengan pertunangannya. Ia telah memutuskan akan mengejar mimpinya hidup bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Ia tak peduli jika hak warisnya dicabut, yang terpenting bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya.

Minggu demi minggu Draco berkelana ke seluruh dunia, mencari sang pujaan hati, namun hasilnya nihil. Hermione bagai ditelan bumi, tak ada jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkannya.

Tak terasa telah sebulan sejak ia melarikan diri dan menolak menikahi putri Greengrass. Telah sebulan pula ia mencari keberadaan Hermione. Hatinya telah dipenuhi keputusasaan, membuat berat badannya berkurang drastis. Namun Draco tak akan menyerah, ia akan terus mencari dan mencari hingga bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Hari itu tepat satu bulan sepuluh hari semenjak Draco pergi, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Theodore Nott di kepulauan Hawai. Theo membawa kabar mengenai ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, yang tengah sakit keras semenjak kepergiannya. Narcissa sering menggumamkan nama Draco, berharap anaknya kembali. Draco yang sangat menyayangi ibunya, tentu merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Narcissa. Dengan berat hati ia setuju untuk kembali demi kesembuhan sang ibu.

Tentu saja saat ia kembali, Lucius menghukumnya kejam. Namun sekejam apapun hukuman yang ditimpakan padanya, Draco tetap menolak menikahi Astoria. Tekadnya untuk menunggu Hermione sekeras karang. Seberat apapun hukuman dan ancaman Lucius, tak membuatnya mundur. Ia bukan pengecut. Ia berhak bahagia bersama orang yang diinginkannya.

Namun tekad itu luluh ketika sang ibu memintanya untuk menikahi Astoria. Narcissa yang tak kunjung sembuh meskipun telah melihat kepulangan putranya, mengatakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengembalikan kesehatannya adalah melihat Draco menikah dengan Astoria. Draco yang tak tega akan kondisi sang ibu, akhirnya dengan berat hati mengabulkan permintaannya. Keputusan yang selalu disesali oleh Draco sampai sekarang.

Saat melihat Hermione di pesta pernikahannya, otak gila Draco berputar. Pikiran tak warasnya membentuk skenario dimana ia bisa mempertahankan wanita yang dicintainya itu sebagai miliknya. Ia akan meminta Hermione untuk tetap menjadi kekasih hatinya. Draco tahu ia egois. Hal itu karena ia tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Dan setelah merasakannya, ia tak ingin kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Yang tak ia duga, sang _Brightest Witch_ tersebut akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Draco tahu, seharusnya ia lebih sensitif. Hermione adalah wanita baik-baik, tak mungkin bersedia menjadi kekasih gelapnya. Tapi kewarasan Draco telah punah ketika ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Hermione, itu pula yang membuatnya kehilangan akal dan selalu mengancam setiap laki-laki yang berusaha mendekati wanita tersebut. Hermione adalah miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh membawanya jauh darinya.

Jujur saja, Draco tak bisa mengendalikan diri setiap berhadapan dengan Hermione. Semua pikiran rasional melayang digantikan oleh emosi cinta dan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Dan sekarang saat gadis yang dicintainya itu menjauh, membuat lubang besar yang menganga di dadanya. Meninggalkan hidupnya dalam kekosongan.

Mungkin di mata publik, hidup Draco adalah sempurna. Kaya, berkuasa, tampan, terkenal, dan memiliki istri yang patut dibanggakan. Draco tak menampik bahwa Astoria adalah istri idaman untuk kalangan para Darah Murni. Cantik, kaya, elegan, keturunan Darah Murni ternama. Tapi Astoria tak dapat mengisi kekosongan di hati Draco. Hanya Hermione-lah yang membuat Draco merasa hidup. Sifat mereka memang berlawanan, bagaikan air dan minyak. Namun justru itulah yang memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Dan Draco akan terkutuk jika sampai kehilangan dia.

Satu-satunya yang masih membuat Draco bertahan hidup adalah ia tahu bahwa Hermione mencintainya juga.

000

"Miss Granger," perawat memanggil namanya. Tersenyum, Hermione bangkit lalu melangkah menuju ruang periksa.

"Selamat siang, Miss Granger," sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan pakaian dokter. "Silakan berbaring," ucapnya ramah.

Perlahan Hermione berbaring di tempat tidur yang dilapisi seprai abu-abu.

"Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilannya."

"Terima kasih," gumam Hermione, tersenyum.

"Sekarang bisa angkat pakaiannya, kita akan mulai USG." Dokter lalu mengoleskan _gel_ pada perut Hermione. Jantung wanita berparas cantik itu berdebar kencang, campuran antara kegembiraan, ketegangan, dan kecemasan. Dokter tersenyum mendukung melihat raut wajah penyihir tersebut.

"Anak pertama, kukira?" tanyanya ramah.

Hermione mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia menatap dokter yang tengah menekan alat _scan_ ke perutnya.

"Apa bayiku baik-baik saja, Dok?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Bayimu tampak sehat. Lihatlah titik ini." Dokter menunjuk pada layar. "Itu adalah jantung—"

"Merlin, detaknya sangat cepat," Hermione berkata cemas, dan segera menutup mulutnya saat terlihat kerutan di dahi sang Dokter.

"Merlin?" Dokter bertanya bingung.

"Oh, umm ... Merlin adalah nama ayah bayi ini," jawab Hermione cepat, berharap dokter mempercayainya.

"Oh, yah nama yang unik," sahut dokter ragu-ragu. "Bayimu baik-baik saja. Untuk detak jantung, jantung janin memang berdetak lebih cepat dibanding kita."

Hermione mendesah bersyukur. "Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Dokter tersenyum. "Yah, yang harus kau lakukan adalah makan sehat dan pemeriksaan rutin. Dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan pola hidup tidak sehat."

"Baik, Dok. Terima kasih."

Hermione keluar dari ruang periksa dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia melirik jam tangannya, telah lewat waktu makan siang. Ia harus bergegas ke Kementerian Sihir. Siang ini Menteri Sihir ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kingsley dengan datang terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Setelah mengurus administrasi dan pembayaran, Hermione segera mencari tempat sepi lalu ber-_Disapparate_ menuju Kementerian Sihir.

000

Hermione tiba di kantornya tepat pukul 13.00. Setelah menyiapkan berkas-berkas penting, ia segera menuju kantor Menteri Sihir. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu yang berlabelkan 'MENTERI SIHIR'.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam.

Hermione perlahan membuka pintu, terlihat Kingsley tengah duduk di balik tumpukan dokumen tinggi.

"Selamat siang, Hermione," sapa Kingsley. "Silakan duduk."

Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Kingsley dan menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kingsley. "Nanti aku akan memeriksanya."

Setelah menyimpan dokumen dalam tumpukan satunya, Kingsley mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hermione. "Begini Hermione, aku ingin kau pergi ke _Broomstick Malfoy Corporation_ dan mendiskusikan hal-hal yang diperlukan dengan Mr. Malfoy. Setelah semua hal telah siap, sapu terbang tersebut bisa mulai diproduksi. Dan aku ingin kau mengawasi jalannya proses produksi agar tak ada kesalahan yang dilakukan."

"Tentu, Pak," jawab Hermione tenang, tak menyiratkan kegugupan yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dalam dadanya. Heran juga Kingsley tidak mendengarnya, mengingat betapa kerasnya suara dentuman jantung wanita tersebut. Sejujurnya Hermione belum siap bertemu dengan Draco, apalagi mengingat kondisinya yang tengah hamil. Ia takut hormon kehamilannya akan mempengaruhi sikap dan perasaannya, mengingat cintanya yang masih kuat terhadap Pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

000

Draco tengah duduk di kantornya, memandang gedung-gedung tinggi lewat jendela kantornya. Matanya menerawang menembus awan, namun pikirannya hanya terpaut pada seorang wanita yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Tiada hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik tanpa memikirkan wanita tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger. Bekas musuhnya yang sekarang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Penyihir keturunan Muggle yang selalu dihinanya saat bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu, namun yang sekarang sangat ia cintai setulus hati dan jiwa.

"Hermione..." Draco berbisik, mata kelabunya menatap cakrawala. Ia menghela napas lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi wanita yang dicintainya itu akan datang. Tentu saja hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Draco. Ia khusus meminta Kingsley untuk membicarakan pekerjaan tersebut di kantornya dengan dalih agar mudah mengawasi proses produksi.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Draco berputar di kursinya, lalu berseru, "Masuk."

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan wanita berambut coklat mengembang yang tadi ia pikirkan. Draco tersenyum. "Silakan duduk, Hermione."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dengan langkah kecil ragu-ragu ia melangkah masuk dan duduk di hadapan Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco, Hermione," ralat Draco. Sebagai tanggapannya Hermione hanya mendelik menatap pria pirang tersebut. Draco hanya menyeringai puas.

"Mr. Malfoy seperti yang ditugaskan oleh Menteri Sihir, saya kesini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan kita."

"Tak perlu terlalu formal, 'Mione."

Lagi-lagi Hermione hanya mendengus. Ia mulai mengeluarkan _map_ yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdiskusi dan berdebat mengenai kualitas sapu terbang yang perlu ditingkatkan. Hal seperti ini membuat Draco teringat masa dulu—ketika ia dan Hermione masih menjadi Ketua Murid di Hogwarts—tiada hari tanpa berdebat.

"Nah, semua sudah beres. Sekarang kita tinggal memulai proses produksi," ujar Hermione. "Nanti saya akan kembali lagi setelah produksi sapu terbang dimulai. Karena tak ada yang perlu didiskusikan lagi, saya permisi."

Hermione bersiap-siap untuk pergi namun sepasang tangan pucat memegang lengannya. "Kita belum selesai, 'Mione."

"Diskusi ini sudah selesai, Mr. Malfoy," ucap Hermione tajam, mencoba untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang meningkat.

Hermione melepaskan genggaman Draco, lalu berdiri hendak menjauh dari pria yang dicintainya itu. Namun saat ia hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Draco menariknya membuatnya terbanting ke dalam pelukannya. Draco memeluknya erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan wanita tersebut.

"Draco, tolong lepaskan aku!" Hermione bergumam, lututnya seakan meleleh berada begitu dekat dengan pria yang dicintainya. Itu harus menjadi efek dari hormon kehamilannya. Harus itu!

"Tidak," jawabnya pelan, menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang membara.

Hermione menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Pikirannya berantakan. Disini ia dipeluk oleh suami wanita lain, dimana anaknya tengah dikandung olehnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Draco jika ia tahu tentang kehamilannya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hermione berkata, memaksa suaranya lantang. Namun ada getaran dalam suaranya, membuatnya memaki diri sendiri. Mengapa ia menjadi lemah? Ini pasti karena hormon.

Draco tertawa pedih. "Apa yang aku inginkan? Ada banyak yang aku inginkan, tidakkah kau setuju?"

Hermione menatapnya ragu-ragu kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi yang paling aku inginkan, yang benar-benar aku butuhkan," lanjut Draco dengan nada rendah, emosi berkilauan di mata kelabunya, mengguncang hati Hermione sampai ke inti.

Hermione tidak yakin ingin mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku," sela Hermione dengan suara tegas, meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

Draco terus memandang Hermione, tidak menghiraukan perjuangan wanita itu. "Aku ingin kau. Aku membutuhkanmu..."

Tenggorokan Hermione tercekat melihat ekspresi tersiksa di wajah pria pucat itu. Hatinya hampir luluh. Namun ia menguatkan dirinya, membersihkan semua emosi yang hendak mengancam muncul ke permukaan.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa memilikiku," Hermione berhasil melawan semua emosinya. "Kau menikah, Demi Merlin!"

"Menikahi wanita yang salah," bisik Draco kasar.

Hermione mendengus. "Salah siapa itu?"

Rahang Draco mengepal, mata kelabunya yang gelap mengebor tepat ke hatinya. Hermione gemetar, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia takut akan pingsan berada dalam situasi ini.

"Tolong, biarkan aku pergi!" Hermione mencoba lagi, memohon dengan suara lemah.

Draco mendesah. "Beri aku satu ciuman, itu saja yang aku pinta, satu ciuman," jawabnya.

Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya ke dada pria itu. "Itu salah Draco. Astoria layak lebih baik."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku butuh ini. Hanya satu ciuman..." Draco perlahan menunduk lalu menyentuh bibir wanita yang dicintainya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut, berbeda dengan ciuman lain yang brutal dan mendominasi. Draco mengecupnya perlahan-lahan dan setiap kecupan menyampaikan intensitas cintanya untuk wanita tersebut. Lidahnya kemudian menelusuri bibir wanita itu, membujuk Hermione untuk ikut serta. Hermione tidak bisa melawan nalurinya. Pikirannya berteriak untuk melepaskan diri dan berlari menjauh dari pria ini. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan Draco mengeksplorasi mulut manisnya. Dengan kelembutan dan kesabaran tak terbatas, Draco mencicipi mulut manis wanita itu. Akhirnya Hermione mengalah pada nalurinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh perasaannya, membuatnya membalas ciuman sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Selama beberapa saat mereka berciuman, saling mencicipi, memberi dan menerima. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kebahagian bersama kembali dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Perasaan bahagia itu hancur ketika bayangan Astoria yang terluka muncul ke permukaan. Hermione menjerit tercekik, lalu menggigit bibir Draco keras, membuat pria itu melepaskan pagutannya. Dalam keterkejutan, Draco melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Hermione bebas. Dengan segera Hermione menjauh dan berlari menuju pintu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara panggilan Draco, namun ia terus berlari, tak melihat ke belakang.

000

Hermione masuk ke dalam kantornya lalu menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, akibat kejadian yang dialaminya di kantor Draco. Pakaiannya kusut dan napasnya terengah-engah. Setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir dari manik hazelnya. Ia mengusap perutnya perlahan-lahan dimana kehidupan kecil itu tumbuh. Hermione menyalahkan pada hormon kehamilannya sepenuhnya. Karena hormon, ia mudah terbawa oleh perasaannya. Karena hormon, ia berciuman kembali dengan suami wanita lain. Karena hormon, ia telah melanggar janji untuk tidak membiarkan Draco mempengaruhinya lagi. Dan karena hormon pula, ia sempat menikmati detik detik saat berada dalam pelukan pria pirang tersebut.

Setelah pikirannya agak tenang, ia mulai memfokuskan diri ke dalam pekerjaannya. Namun sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi saat dalam pikiranmu berseliweran segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seorang pria bermata kelabu.

Hari itu, Hermione melarutkan diri dalam pekerjaannya hingga tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kementerian-pun telah kosong, hanya menyisakan ia seorang diri. Tadi sore, Harry telah menyuruhnya pulang ketika melihat wajahnya yang pucat, membuat sang Terpilih tersebut khawatir. Namun Hermione berdalih ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Harry telah meyakinkannya untuk menunda pekerjaannya, namun bukan Hermione namanya jika kepalanya tidak keras seperti batu. Harry akhirnya menyerah setelah mengingatkannya untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam.

Jam 8 lewat 15 menit Hermione keluar dari kantornya. Kementerian bagai bangunan berhantu. Suasana yang sangat sunyi dan mencekam membuat Hermione sedikit bergidik. Dengan cepat ia menaiki _lift_ lalu setengah berlari melintasi Atrium menuju lubang perapian. Setelah berada di luar gedung, barulah Hermione bisa bernapas lega. Segera ia mencari tempat sepi lalu ber-_Disapparate_ menuju apartemennya.

Hermione muncul dari udara tipis di depan apartemennya dan membeku di tempatnya saat melihat orang yang tengah menunggunya.

"Blaise," bisik Hermione pelan, namun nyatanya penyihir berkulit hitam manis itu mendengarnya.

"Hermione," balasnya. "Aku telah lama menunggumu di sini." Blaise tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

Blaise menghela napas. "Aku mencarimu, tentu saja." Ia menatap intens mata coklat wanita di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau menjauhiku, Hermione. Seminggu ini kau terus menghindariku," balas Blaise tajam. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Blaise."

Hermione mencari kunci apartemennya, tak mempedulikan tatapan Blaise. Sesungguhnya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hermione tak ingin Blaise tahu alasan ia menjauhinya. Tak hanya karena ancaman Draco yang dilontarkannya waktu itu, juga karena kondisinya yang tengah mengandung anak orang lain. Ia merasa tak pantas bersama dengan Blaise. Blaise layak mendapat wanita yang lebih baik.

"Lalu mengapa kau terus menghindariku?"

"Aku tak menghindarimu, Blaise." Hermione menghela napas. "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Blaise, Hermione berjalan melewatinya. Namun saat ia melewati Blaise, pria itu memegang lengannya. "Ini karena Draco bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Draco telah mengancammu?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Blaise tahu dugaannya benar. Terlihat dari mata Hermione yang melebar sesaat, walaupun sedetik kemudian wanita itu dapat mengendalikan diri. Rupanya Draco telah mengancam Hermione untuk menjauh darinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Draco pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Namun ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan meyakinkan Hermione untuk mengabaikan ancaman pria pirang itu. Draco tak akan mudah menghancurkannya. Ia memiliki kuasa yang sama dengan Pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

"Aku tak tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Blaise."

"Jangan bohong, Hermione. Aku tahu Draco telah mengancammu. Karena ia-pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Hermione tersentak mendengar ucapan Blaise. Ia menatap mata hitam pria tersebut. "Apa?"

"Draco mengancamku untuk tidak mendekatimu lagi, 'Mione. Namun aku bukan pengecut. Ancamannya tak akan berpengaruh padaku." Blaise menatap mata coklat Hermione, berharap ucapannya dapat membuat keraguan di hati wanita itu menghilang.

"Kau gila, Blaise," Hermione berkata histeris. "Draco bisa menghancurkanmu. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu. Terlebih jika itu karena aku."

"Benar dugaanku. Apa dia mengancam akan menghancurkanku jika kita terus bersama?"

Hermione diam.

"Tenang saja Hermione, kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghancurkanku adalah jika kau meninggalkanku."

Hermione tersentak. Ia menatap mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya dengan intensitas keyakinan dan kelembutan yang tak bertepi. Ucapannya terdengar tulus, membuat jantung penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut berdegup kencang. Tidak. Blaise adalah pria yang baik. Ia berhak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik darinya. Bukan wanita yang tengah mengandung anak orang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa, Blaise," Hermione berbisik. "Maafkan aku."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak takut ancaman Draco, 'Mione."

"Bukan itu, Blaise."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hamil," Hermione berbisik serak.

"Apa!" Blaise berseru, terkejut. Tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Hermione. Ia menatap Hermione berharap ucapannya hanya sekedar lelucon. Namun raut wajah Hermione menampilkan kebenaran kata-katanya.

"Berapa bulan?" tanyanya lemah.

"Dua bulan." Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya, tak berani menatap mata Blaise.

"Siapa ayahnya?" Blaise bertanya tenang, namun matanya membara dengan emosi yang hampir tak terkendali.

"Tak ada."

"Ini anaknya bukan?" desis Blaise kasar. "Draco ayah dari anak ini kan?"

"Aku tak berpikir aku perlu memberitahumu," Hermione berdesis kembali. Ia mencoba melewati Blaise namun lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan oleh pria itu.

"Tunggu, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud begitu impulsif," Blaise berkata cepat. "Aku hanya merasa kesal—"

"Itulah mengapa kita tak bisa bersama, Blaise," sela Hermione. "Aku mengandung anak pria lain. Aku—"

"Aku tak peduli," potong Blaise, membuat Hermione menganga.

"Aku tak peduli, Hermione," ulang Blaise lembut. "Aku mencintaimu dan kehamilanmu tak akan mengubah perasaanku." Ia menatap Hermione lembut. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang akan menjadi ayah anak itu." Ucapan Blaise membuat Hemione menganga tak percaya. "'Mione, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Eng ing eng... apakah Hermione akan menerima Blaise?  
Sekarang kita sudah tahu mengapa Draco setuju menikah dengan Astoria. Apakah ada yang masih membenci Draco? Hehehe...  
Dan selamat untuk para _readers_ yang telah sukses menebak mengapa Astoria sangat membenci Hermione. Yup, Draco tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya sama sekali, dan dalam tidurnya ia malah menggumamkan nama Hermione... huehehe kasihan Astoria.  
Dan disini Draco belum mengetahui kehamilan Hermione. Gimana ya reaksinya jika ia tahu?  
Dan tentu saja Draco tak akan mudah menyerah untuk bisa bersama Hermione lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Draco untuk menyingkirkan Blaise?

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Namun aku telah usahakan chap ini panjang sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku bagi para readers. 5000 kata lebih, horeee. Tak disangka bisa sepanjang itu. Gimana chap ini? Gimana? Gimana? Maaf ya jika chap ini tidak memuaskan.

Ok, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Jadi bisakah kalian mengklik tombol REVIEW? Yang silent readers mungkin sekarang kalian tergerak ingin mereview? Kritik, saran, flame, pujian, atau pun hanya satu kata update atau lanjut saja sudah membuatku senang. Dengan itu aku tahu siapa saja yang sudah membaca fic ku, dan bagaimana respon kalian. Dan percaya atau tidak, review itu meningkatkan semangat author untuk melanjutkan fic.

Seriusan, REVIEW kalian membuatku semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Walaupun aku hampir menyerah melanjutkan fic ini. namun berkat review, dukungan, dan semangat kalian aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Apakah cerita ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

REVIEW yak para reader sekalian. Fave dan follow juga kalau bisa... ehehehe XD

Terakhir sebagai clue, aku suka cerita yang berakhir happy ending. Jadi aku usahakan fic ini juga begitu. Tapi aku juga tak menutup kemungkinan fic ini akan berakhir sad ending. Huuuaaa.

Kalo pendapat para readers gimana? Happy end atau sad end?

Sorry karena kebanyakan cuap-cuap.

Sekali lagi Thanks ya buat yang udah baca, review, fave, dan follow. Balasan review yang punya akun aku PM ya, yang gak punya aku balas disini.

.

**Guest :** udah lanjut nih Guest... Thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Ryoma Ryan :** waduh maaf ya kalo Ryo gak suka dan benci karakter Draco. setelah baca chap ini, masih bencikah ma Draco? XD  
Duh, senengnya Ryo jadi suka juga ma fic ini setelah baca chap 3 walaupun tadinya benci ma fic ini. Mudah-mudahan setelah baca chap ini pun Ryo masih tetap suka ya :D  
udah lanjut nih Ryo, tapi maaf ya gak kilat.  
Btw thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**caca :** Wokeh caca :D  
twitter dan FB ku? sepertinya kita sudah berteman ya ca :D  
thanks lho dah di add dan follow. Thanks juga ya ca untuk reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Yummy : **Wah, makasih ya Yummy :D  
Siip aku tampung sarannya :)  
Udah update nih Yummy, tapi maaf ya gak kilat..  
Btw thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**uchiha cherry : **Aamiin... :)  
Aku udah tampung lho requestnya XD  
Btw thanks ya cherry reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Wike Chuchua : **Wah, makasih ya Wike :D  
Btw thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**shizyldrew :** iya shizyl... tapi apakah dia akan jadi single parent? nah, kita lihat di chap selanjutnya.. xixixi XD  
Btw thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**purebloodmalik :** wah, makasih ya malik (panggil gitu boleh?XD) :D  
udah update nih, tapi maaf ya gak kilat...  
Thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**cupcake17 : **Siip, nanti Draco tahu kok :)  
Harry dan Ron gak tahu mengenai hubungan dramione, soalnya hubungannya dirahasiakan gitu.. hehe  
udah update nih, tapi maaf ya gak cepet...  
Thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Anonim : **Wah, makasih ya Anonim :D  
Hooo... aku kasih tissue deh *sodorin tissue XD*  
udah lanjut nih... Thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Ochan malfoy : **Iya, draconya posesif banget ochan... soalnya dia cinta mati ma Mione... kyaaaa  
nah, disini blaise mau bantu kehamilan mione nih, malahan pengen jadi ayahnya si bayi... huuuaaa  
ahahaha jangan dibuang ke laut Draconya, mending dibungkus ja buat aku... wkwkwk :p  
udah lanjut nih... Thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Guest : **hehe... pada kesel ya ma Draco. udah baca chap ini, masih keselkah? XD  
wokeh, aku tampung sarannya ya :)  
udah lanjut nih... tapi maaf gak cepet..  
Thanks ya Guest reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**bellania malfoy : **Hayoo gimana ekspresi draco pas tahu mione hamil? jawabannya di chap selanjutnya ya, jadi stay tuned terus ya... xixixi  
iya gapapa bella, yag penting udah review XD  
Thanks ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

.

Makasih ya reviewnya. Buat aku semangat nulis. Yang punya akun aku PM ya... Love you all :D

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione, Harry, dan Ron baru saja keluar dari Honeydukes. Berjalan beriringan, sesekali suara canda tawa mereka terdengar sampai kejauhan. Hermione sangat bahagia. Setelah disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas Ketua Murid, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dan bergumul bersama sahabat tercintanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Three Broomsticks?" tanya Ron pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Boleh," balas Harry. "Sudah lama aku tak mencicipi Butterbeer Madam Rosmerta. Bagaimana denganmu, Hermy?"

Hermione tak mendengar ucapan Ron maupun Harry. Manik cokelatnya sibuk menatap sesosok pria berambut pirang dari kejauhan. Saat pemuda itu menoleh, menyebabkan iris kelabu bentrok dengan iris cokelat, pemuda tersebut mengangguk ke arahnya disertai sebuah senyum intim yang terbentuk di bibir seksinya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung penyihir berambut cokelat tersebut berdebar kencang!

"Hermione?" Ron melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut.

Mengerjap, Hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Harry, Ron."

Yang disebut menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku dulu. Kalian tak perlu ikut. Nanti kita bertemu di Three Broomsticks. Oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera berlari menjauhi kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki raut wajah bingung. Ron menatap Harry dengan pandangan bertanya. Sang Terpilih itu hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tak mengerti.

Hermione berjalan dengan cepat menuju bukit di belakang Shrieking Shack. Saat mencapai atas bukit, manik cokelatnya segera menangkap seorang pria pirang yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Hermione berdetak cepat saat melihatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan wanita berambut bak semak itu. Dengan langkah perlahan Hermione mulai mendekati pria yang masih menampakkan senyum menakjubkannya. Setelah berada di hadapannya, Hermione tersenyum dan berkata dengan suara kecil, "Hai..."

Tanpa diduga, pria itu menghambur memeluknya. Hermione terkejut untuk sementara, namun sesaat kemudian tangannya mengular, membalas pelukan pria tersebut.

"Aku ingin melakukan ini sejak tadi," gumam pria itu masih mendekap Hermione erat. Kepalanya dimakamkan di rambut cokelat bergelombang. "Aku sudah tak tahan dengan hubungan rahasia ini," lanjut pria tersebut, memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku ingin semua orang tahu kau adalah milikku, dan kita bisa menjalani hubungan layaknya pasangan normal," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil—hampir seperti ia berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri—namun nyatanya Hermione mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tahu, Drake." Hermione balas mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat. "Aku juga ingin hal itu," ia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan, "namun bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ini adalah jalan terbaik. Ayahmu masih belum menerima _Mudblood_—"

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi, 'Mione," sela Draco, namun Hermione mengabaikannya.

"—dan kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kita agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Aku percaya cepat atau lambat ayahmu akan membuka hatinya untuk menerima _Mudblood_ sepertiku."

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan sangat lembut. Ia mengecup tangan wanita itu sebelum berkata, "Aku tak peduli apa yang ayahku dan orang lain pikirkan. Aku tak peduli jika mereka menolak hubungan kita."

Tiba-tiba Draco berlutut membuat Hermione tersentak kaget. Mata kelabu itu masih menatap lembut manik cokelat yang melebar terkejut. "Yang jelas aku sangat mencintaimu 'Mione, dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Draco menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau menikah denganku, menjadi pendampingku sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

Draco merogoh saku celananya, lalu menyodorkan cincin berlian pada wanita pujaannya itu. Hermione langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, pandangannya buram akibat kristal bening yang berkumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya. Penyihir yang dikenal akan kecerewetannya itu masih belum bisa membentuk satu kata pun. Ia tak menyangka hal yang selalu diimpikannya telah menjadi kenyataan. Kata-kata yang sangat ia harapkan telah dilontarkan oleh pria yang dicintainya itu.

Draco masih menatap Hermione lembut. Dengan sabar ia menunggu penyihir tersebut berbicara. Setelah menguasai diri, akhirnya Hermione mampu membentuk sebuah kata yang sangat membahagiakan untuk keduanya, "Ya," ucapnya terbata. "Ya, Draco. Aku mau," ulangnya lebih tegas. "Aku mau jadi istrimu," teriaknya sebelum memeluk pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

"Terima kasih 'Mione," ucap Draco bergetar. Manik kelabu itu tergenang dengan air mata. Draco Malfoy menangis. Menangis karena bahagia.

Draco kemudian mencium bibir pink _cherry _wanita yang dipeluknya itu penuh kelembutan. Ciuman yang syarat akan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

Ladyusa present

Never Meant

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

I never take any profits from making this fic.

.

.

Warning : OOC (may be), typo miss typo (may be)

.

.

Chapter 5

.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Hermione mengerang, tangannya melesat dari balik selimut merah dan meraba-raba nakas tempat tidur. Setelah mematikan jam bekernya, wanita berambut cokelat tersebut bangkit dengan enggan.

Mimpi...

Tidak, bukan mimpi. Tapi kenangan yang terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Kenangan yang ia harap bisa dilupakannya. Namun nyatanya hal itu masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya, seakan peristiwa tersebut baru terjadi kemarin.

Peristiwa saat laki-laki yang ia cintai melamarnya dan berjanji akan menikahinya.

Manik cokelat wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes cairan bening. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan saat pria yang kau percaya sepenuh hati, nyatanya telah ingkar. Sungguh menyakitkan saat kau telah menyerahkan segenap hati dan jiwamu hanya untuk dilukai. Pria itu, Draco Malfoy, nyatanya telah menikahi wanita lain, meninggalkannya dalam kubangan penderitaan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

Hermione menghela napas. Sudah lama ia tidak memimpikan Draco, namun malam ini mimpi itu kembali terulang. Mungkin hal tersebut efek dari lamaran Blaise, membuat otaknya terus berpikir dan berpikir hingga tak terasa kenangan yang paling penting dan membahagiakan itu dibawa ke dalam mimpi.

Karena sesungguhnya ia, Hermione Granger, berharap laki-laki yang melamarnya bukanlah Blaise, melainkan Draco Malfoy, seperti dulu yang pernah dilakukan pria pirang itu padanya. Menekuk lutut dan meminta ia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai kematian memisahkan mereka.

Tentu Hermione tahu bahwa hal itu mustahil terjadi. Draco Malfoy telah terikat janji setia dengan wanita lain, dan ia tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan pria tersebut. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang ia hidup di masa kini dan masa depan, sudah saatnya melupakan kenangan yang menyakitkan di belakang. Mungkin dengan menerima pinangan Blaise, ia bisa memulai hidup baru yang bahagia.

Walau pikirannya berkata demikian, namun hati kecilnya masih menolak. Menolak untuk menerima pria lain selain laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Hermione mendesah. Teringat kembali peristiwa malam tadi, yang membuatnya berada dalam perang batin. Hatinya berkecamuk dalam dilema, untuk menerima Blaise ataukah menolaknya.

_Flashback_

_"Aku tak peduli, Hermione," ulang Blaise lembut. "Aku mencintaimu dan kehamilanmu tak akan mengubah perasaanku." Manik hitamnya menatap Hermione lembut. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku yang akan menjadi ayah anak itu." Hermione memandang Blaise dengan mata cokelatnya yang melebar. "'Mione, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Hermione terdiam. Keragu-raguan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Blaise mengulang permintaannya dengan nada hampir memohon, "Menikahlah!" Blaise menatap dalam manik _hazel_ wanita di hadapannya. "Aku akan merawatmu dan membesarkan anak _kita_. Ini adalah solusi yang tepat, 'Mione."_

"_Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hermione ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak berpikir itu solusi yang tepat."_

"_Hanya memikirkannya. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," balas penyihir berkulit hitam manis itu. "Kau menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anakmu, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi saat Hermione belum juga berkomentar._

_Hermione mengangguk. Dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Blaise. Ia memegang tangan wanita tersebut lalu berbisik lembut, "Aku yakin, anakmu pasti menginginkan _figure_ seorang ayah."_

_Ya, Blaise benar. Anaknya tentu menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Terlebih, Hermione tidak ingin buah hatinya kelak diolok-olok sebagai anak haram. Tapi hati kecilnya menolak. Menolak untuk menerima pinangan pria yang tidak dicintainya itu._

_Otak cemerlang penyihir itu terus berpacu merenungkan pilihan yang ia punya. Menikah dengan Blaise dan memberikan kesempatan kepada anaknya untuk mencicipi kebahagiaan memiliki ayah. Atau, menolak Blaise dan membesarkan anaknya sendiri, berharap buah hatinya cukup puas hanya dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu._

_Akhirnya ia mendesah. "Oke, aku akan memikirkannya, Blaise," gumam sang _Brightest witch_ tersebut. "Trims."_

_Blaise memegang dagu penyihir keturunan Muggle itu, membuat mata hitam miliknya bersibobrok dengan manik cokelat gadis tersebut. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, 'Mione," bisiknya intim. _

_Saat melihat Blaise membungkuk untuk menciumnya, pikirannya berteriak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa hal ini salah. Seakan-akan telah mengkhianati Draco. Hermione tahu, itu adalah pikiran yang bodoh. Ia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan pria pirang itu. Terlebih, Draco telah menikah. Sudah seharusnya ia _move on_. Mungkin saja, Blaise adalah pilihan yang tepat. Walaupun pikiran rasional-nya berkata demikian, namun hatinya tak bisa dibohongi. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan cinta sejatinya, sang Pewaris Malfoy._

_Sebelum bibir pria itu mendarat di bibirnya, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, membuat Hermione bersyukur akan kedatangan sang Penyelamat._

"_Hermione!"_

_Blaise perlahan melepaskan Hermione, lalu menatap si Pengganggu._

"_Ginny," Hermione berkata lega._

"_Hai, Weasley," sapa Blaise ramah, tak menyiratkan kejengkelan yang memuncah dalam dadanya._

"_Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" istri Harry Potter tersebut bertanya seraya mengedipkan matanya._

_Blaise ingin berteriak 'YA', namun suara Hermione telah mendahuluinya, "Tidak, Gin."_

_Pria keturunan Italia itu hanya bisa menghela napas. "Ya, aku hanya akan pulang." Lalu ia menatap Hermione dalam. "Selamat malam, 'Mione." Blaise tersenyum, kemudian berbisik di telinga wanita berambut cokelat tersebut, "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."_

_Dengan satu senyuman terakhir, pria tersebut meninggalkan apartemen Hermione._

_Setelah memperhatikan punggung Blaise menghilang di balik sudut koridor, Ginny mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya. "Jadi, apa kau akan menjelaskannya padaku?"_

_Hermione mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Menjelaskan apa?"_

"_Jangan bodoh," balas bungsu Weasley tersebut. "Tentu saja tentang Zabini," jeritnya bersemangat._

"_Kau akan membangunkan orang lain!" Hermione mendengus jengkel. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini? Mengapa Harry tak datang bersamamu? Tumben ia mengijinkanmu pergi sendiri mengingat kau tengah hamil."_

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan 'Mione!" Ginny mendelik, jengkel._

_Hermione menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu, Ginny tak akan berhenti sebelum ia bercerita. Apalagi, istri sang Terpilih itu sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka, yang membuatnya lebih cerewet dan keras kepala dibanding biasanya. Hormon kehamilan tak salah lagi._

"_Umm ... jangan salah sangka, Gin," Hermione mulai menjelaskan, namun Ginny segera memotongnya._

"_Jangan berkata tak ada hubungan apa-apa antara kau dan Zabini, Hermione," geramnya. "Jelas-jelas Zabini tadi hendak menciummu," serunya bersemangat._

_Oke, hormon kehamilan. Hermione sangat paham hal itu, berhubung ia pun sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Hermione tersenyum sendu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ginny jika tahu bahwa sahabatnya juga tengah hamil? Jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Ginny, mungkin beban berat yang selama ini ia tanggung bisa terangkat dari pundaknya. Mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya kembali seperti dulu. Tak kosong seperti sekarang._

_Untuk sedetik, Hermione tergiur melakukannya. Menceritakan semua masalahnya. Hubungannya dengan Draco, kehamilannya, dan pinangan Blaise. Tapi Hermione tahu, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Waktunya belum tepat._

"_Hermione, apa kau mendengarkanku?"_

_Hermione mengerjap saat tangan Ginny melambai di depan wajahnya. Ia menatap Ginny yang menampilkan raut wajah cemberut._

"_Uh, maaf, Gin. Aku tadi melamun," Hermione mengakui malu-malu. "Jadi, apa yang tadi kaukatakan?"_

_Ginny menghela napasnya. "Yah, aku berkata akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau dan Zabini bisa menikah."_

"_Menikah?" cicit Hermione. Apa Ginny mendengar percakapannya dengan Blaise?_

"_Ya, menikah," ulang Ginny, tak menyadari mimik panik Hermione. "Harry sudah bercerita padaku, akhir-akhir ini kau dan Zabini sangat dekat. Dan, walaupun ia seorang Slytherin, sikapnya tak terlalu menyebalkan. Menurut Harry, Zabini tampaknya tulus mencintaimu, mungkin saja ia adalah pangeran yang telah diutus untuk membahagiakanmu..."_

'_Blaise tulus mencintaiku? Blaise adalah pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukku?' kata-kata Ginny terngiang dalam benak Hermione. Mungkinkah itu artinya ia harus menerima Blaise? Tapi, hatinya merasa ragu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup bersama Blaise. Oke, sejujurnya ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup bersama laki-laki lain selain Draco._

"_...aku sangat kecewa kau tidak memberitahuku 'Mione. Jika Harry tak cerita padaku, aku tak akan pernah tahu. Kupikir sebagai sahabat wanitamu, seharusnya kita selalu berbagi cerita baik suka maupun duka," cerocos Ginny panjang lebar. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan Zabini?"_

"_Gin, kau salah paham. Aku dan Blaise hanya teman, tidak lebih."_

"Whatever_..." Ginny memutar bola matanya. "Aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin hubungan kalian diketahui oleh publik. Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku."_

"_Kau tak akan memberitahu siapapun 'kan?" Hermione bertanya panik._

_Hermione tahu, Ginny bukanlah wanita yang suka bergosip. Namun ia tahu, Ginny tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari suami dan keluarganya. Apalagi, istri Harry Potter tersebut tengah dipengaruhi oleh hormon kehamilan, yang dapat memungkinkan mulutnya tak bisa mengontrol apa yang ia bicarakan. _

_Hermione tak bisa membayangkan jika keluarga Weasley tahu mengenai hal ini. Oke, masalahnya bukan keluarga Weasley, namun pacar Ron, Lavender. Jika Ron tahu, ia yakin berita itu pun akan sampai ke telinga wanita berambut keriting tersebut. Tentu saja ketika suatu berita diketahui oleh Lavender, kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya._

"_Tidak, jika kau menceritakan semuanya padaku," jawab Ginny._

"_Tapi Gin, tak ada yang bisa diceritakan."_

"_Ayolah," bujuk wanita berambut merah tersebut._

"_Ginny, aku dan Blaise tak ada hubungan apa-apa." Ginny mengangkat alis tak percaya._

_Hermione menghela napas. "Oke, aku akan memberitahumu besok, sekarang aku benar-benar lelah."_

_Flashback off_

Hermione mendesah. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ginny? Tak mungkin ia mengatakan semuanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membeberkan rahasianya.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Hermione sangat merindukan dukungan Draco. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya di dada bidang pria tersebut, seperti yang dulu ia lakukan saat mereka masih bersama. Hermione selalu membanggakan dirinya yang mandiri, tetapi sekarang ia merasa menjadi wanita yang lemah. Terlebih dengan adanya bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia merasa tak bisa hidup sendiri. Ia membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya.

Suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamar membuat penyihir keturunan Muggle itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan perasaan bingung ia bangkit dan keluar memeriksa keadaan. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan sepasang sahabatnya tengah bertengkar di ruang makan. Sang wanita sedang mendelik jengkel pada seorang pria yang tengah mengibaskan jubahnya, membersihkan abu perapian yang menempel.

"Harry, sudah kukatakan aku tak apa-apa. Jaringan Floo tak berbahaya, tak perlu kau mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Aku bisa jaga diri, Harry."

"Tapi Gin, kau sedang hamil," balas pria berkacamata itu, seakan-akan jawaban tersebut dapat menjelaskan segalanya.

"Ya, dan ini bukan masalah besar." Ginny memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tapi aku khawatir Gin. Aku mencemaskan keadaanmu dan bayi kita. Terlebih tadi malam kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku."

Mata cokelat wanita itu melunak mendengar penuturan suaminya. Ia memutari meja makan, menghampiri suaminya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Harry," ujar wanita berambut merah tersebut lembut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terus diawasi seperti wanita lemah. Aku wanita kuat yang bisa menjada diri."

Harry menghela napas. "Aku tahu, Gin. Maafkan aku juga."

Tanpa disadari, jarak mereka semakin menyempit. Saat bibir keduanya akan saling bersentuhan, Hermione berdeham. Harry dan Ginny segera memisahkan diri dalam sekejap, rona merah menjalari wajah mereka masing-masing. Hermione hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hai, maaf mengganggu. Hanya saja aku tak ingin mata tak berdosaku ini melihat hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat."

"Uh, kau berbicara seperti kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang mesum." Ginny memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hermione, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi. Ginny tak sabar ingin ke sini. Yah, aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendiri seperti tadi malam," ujar Harry menatap istrinya penuh makna. Yang ditatap hanya melengos malu.

"Oke, tak apa, Harry. Kalian duduklah dan ambillah makan atau minum, aku mau mandi dulu."

Dengan itu Hermione berputar dan beranjak ke kamarnya, namun suara Harry membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama 'Mione, pekerjaan sudah menunggu."

Hermione menengok dan menatap Harry dengan dahi mengernyit. "Apa ada pemberontakan lagi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Yah, begitulah. Mereka lebih berani dibanding sebelumnya. Satu keluarga Muggle ditemukan tewas tadi malam."

Tak urung ucapan Harry membuat Hermione tersentak. Ia menatap Harry lekat-lekat.

"Harry, tidakkah kau berpikir pelaku dari pemberontakan ini adalah para Pelahap Maut yang tak berhasil dijerumuskan ke Azkaban?"

"Aku tidak tahu 'Mione. Tapi menurut catatan di Kementerian, semua para Pelahap Maut telah dihukum kecuali_—_" Harry menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kecuali?" tanya Hermione tak sabar.

"Kecuali keluarga Malfoy," selesai Harry. "Dan, itu karena aku yang memberi kesaksian kalau Narcissa telah menolongku di Hutan Terlarang," selesai Harry, raut wajahnya mencerminkan bahwa ia menyesal telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak berpikir keluarga Malfoy yang mencetuskan pemberontakan ini 'kan?"

Hermione tidak percaya jika Draco melakukan itu. Draco telah berubah, Hermione yakin itu. Walau ia masih angkuh dan dingin, namun ia tak jahat seperti dulu. Meskipun pria itu telah mencabik-cabik hatinya tapi ia yakin Draco masih pria manis dan baik yang ia cintai. Menilik dari wajah sahabatnya, tampaknya sang Pahlawan tersebut menyangsikan hal itu.

"Sejujurnya aku masih mencurigai me_—_"

"Aku tak percaya Draco akan melakukan pemberontakan," potong Hermione tak sadar. Ia segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat kedua sahabatnya menatap ia dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hermione sejak kapan kau membela Malfoy? Dan, apa aku tak salah dengar, kau memanggilnya Draco?"

"Yah..." Hermione tergagap. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. 'Mulut bodoh,' Hermione merutuk berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Mengapa lagi ia sampai kelepasan bicara?

"Yah, Harry ... " Hermione mulai, "aku satu asrama dengan Malfoy selama satu tahun. Dan selama menjadi teman se-asrama-nya, ia tak bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Kelakuannya jauh lebih baik dibanding dulu."

Yah, setidaknya apa yang dikatakannya tak sepenuhnya bohong. Draco memang bersikap baik dan manis. Namun tentu saja Harry tidak tahu karena saat itu mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan. Dan Hermione benar-benar berharap Harry tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Syukurlah doanya terkabul.

"Yah, tapi apa kau tak mempertimbangkan Malfoy senior?"

"Maksudmu?" Hermione mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

Ginny yang sedari tadi terdiam, membuka suara. "Yang dimaksud Harry adalah Lucius Malfoy, 'Mione."

Dahi Hermione masih mengerut mendengar jawaban Ginny, akhirnya Harry berbicara, "Kau tahu 'kan, Lucius Malfoy belum bisa menerima keturunan Muggle sepenuhnya. Ia masih membanggakan status darah murninya." Harry menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Walau di depan publik ia berkata telah menerima persamaan status darah, tapi aku merasa yang diucapkannya adalah kebohongan."

Ya, yang dikatakan Harry benar. Lucius masih anti _Mudblood_ seperti dulu. Ia masih mengagung-agungkan Darah Murni. Buktinya, sang Malfoy senior itu melarang hubungannya dengan Draco, hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa berpisah dengan pria yang dicintainya itu.

Melihat Hermione yang tampaknya tidak akan berkomentar, Harry berbicara kembali, "Kalau begitu aku pamit, 'Mione." Ia beranjak menuju perapian. "Aku akan ke The Burrow dulu menjemput Ron. Dan, aku titip Ginny ya."

"Harry aku bukan anak kecil," Ginny berkata tak terima. Sang suami hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu mengambil bubuk Floo dari balik jubahnya.

"The Burrow," pria dengan bekas luka petir tersebut berkata dan sedetik kemudian menghilang dilalap api hijau.

"Aku tak percaya ia masih se-protektif dulu." Ginny mendesah, duduk di meja makan.

"Yah, itu artinya dia mencintaimu, Gin."

"Tapi ia terlalu protektif. Kukira di kehamilanku yang kedua ini, ia akan lebih longgar dibanding yang pertama, tapi ternyata sama saja..."

Hermione hanya menggeleng, tak menanggapi ucapan sang Nyonya Potter itu. Ginny sedang dipengaruhi hormon kehamilan, tak ada gunanya berdebat. Untunglah hormon kehamilannya tak separah Ginny.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu. Ambillah apapun yang kau mau."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabat wanitanya itu, Hermione berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

000

Setengah jam kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar tidurnya dalam keadaan segar. Saat mencapai ruang makan, ia mencium aroma kopi dan perutnya mual seketika. Sudut matanya menangkap seorang wanita berambut merah sedang memegang cangkir yang berisi cairan hitam.

"Mau kopi?" Ginny bertanya dari balik cangkir kopinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau minum jus," balasnya lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat jus jeruk.

"Oh, Merlin ... sejak kapan Hermione doyan yang namanya jus?" Ginny berkata dramatis.

"Hei, aku suka minum jus," Hermione berteriak dari dapur.

"Tapi kau jarang minum jus. Biasanya kau minum cokelat panas atau Butterbear," timpal bungsu Weasley tersebut seraya menyeruput kopinya.

"Yah, aku ingin membiasakan hidup sehat." Hermione masuk ke ruang makan dengan segelas jus di tangannya. Lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Ginny.

"Hei, yang hamil aku. Mengapa kau yang mencoba untuk hidup sehat, jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil?"

Hermione menyemburkan jus jeruk yang baru saja ia minum mendengar ucapan bungsu Weasley tersebut. Pikiran pertama wanita itu adalah Ginny telah mengetahui rahasia besarnya. Namun ia segera menguasai situasi. Masih dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu mulai berbicara,

"Yah, memangnya hidup sehat hanya untuk wanita hamil? Semua orang harus hidup sehat, Gin. Kesehatan itu mahal dan_—_"

"Ya ya, aku tahu," Ginny memotongnya sebelum Hermione ceramah panjang lebar. "Lagipula tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Hermione mendesah lega. Untunglah istri sang Terpilih itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lupa 'kan janjimu semalam?"

"Janji?" Hermione pura-pura tidak mengerti yang diucapkan Ginny.

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa, 'Mione," geram Ginny sebelum menyesap kembali kopinya. "Tentu saja janji untuk memberitahuku hubunganmu dengan Zabini."

"Yah, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku dan Blaise tak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Ginny tidak berkomentar, hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan jangan-berbohong-padaku.

Hermione menghela napas. "Blaise melamarku."

Ucapan penyihir bermanik _hazel_ ini sukses membuat Ginny tersedak kopinya. Hermione menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

"Gin, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Uhuk uhuk..."

Penyihir yang terkenal akan kejeniusan otaknya itu tak berpikir lama untuk mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Ginny. Setelah kondisinya membaik, adik Ron Weasley itu segera berkata, "Kau serius, 'Mione?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ginny menjerit antusias.

"Oh, Merlin, ini berita yang bagus. Akhirnya kau menemukan pria pengganti kakakku."

"Gin, aku belum menjawabnya."

Ginny diam seketika. Penyihir tersebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Mengapa kau belum menjawabnya?"

"Aku masih ragu, Gin."

Kening Ginny semakin berkerut mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "Kau mencintainya 'kan?"

"Sejujurnya aku hanya menganggap Blaise sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih," ia mendesah.

"Apa kau telah menaruh hati pada seseorang?"

Hermione diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"'Mione?"

Untuk keberapa kalinya Hermione menghela napas. "Sebenarnya iya," akhirnya ia berkata hampir tak terdengar.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak bersama pria itu?"

"Sayangnya kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama," gumam wanita _hazel _itu dengan wajah sedih.

Ginny segera bangkit menghampiri Hermione lalu memeluknya. "'Mione, aku menyesal mendengarnya. Tapi yakinlah takdir tidak sekejam itu. Akan ada jalan sehingga kalian bisa bersama."

Hermione hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia tak berniat menjawab perkataan wanita berambut merah tersebut. Tak ada gunanya. Ginny tak mengerti permasalahan sebenarnya. Namun ia tak bisa mungkir bahwa ia sangat berharap yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu dapat menjadi kenyataan.

"Oke, sekarang hapus air matamu dan saatnya kita bersenang-senang," Ginny berkata semangat seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Kedua alis Hermione terangkat mendengar ucapan sahabat wanitanya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Gin?" tanyanya.

"Kita akan _hang out_," balas Ginny bersemangat lalu menarik Hermione bangkit.

"Oh, tidak, Gin. Hari ini aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana."

"Kau tidak bisa menolak 'Mione. Ingat konsekuensi jika wanita hamil tidak dituruti keinginannya."

Hermione merengut. Namun ia tak berontak saat Ginny menariknya keluar apartemen. Tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

000

Draco baru saja menyelesaikan latihan paginya. Ia meletakkan barbel ekstra berat yang sedari tadi ia angkat secara perlahan. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat latihan yang berat, manik-manik keringat mengalir di tubuhnya, tapi rasanya sangat baik. Dengan menyibukkan diri, dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sakit akibat kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya.

Berjalan ke jendela besar di ruang latihan, ia meletakkan tangannya ke dinding dan memandang suram taman Manor yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah. Terlihat olehnya bunga berwarna kuning. Bunga Matahari. Bunga kesukaan wanita yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Hermione Granger.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Membaca buku? Bersantai? Apakah Hermione memikirkan dirinya? Ataukah ia malah sedang bersama Blaise? Tangannya mengepal membentuk tinju ketat membayangkan itu. Sungguh sangat sakit ketika kau tidak bisa menjangkau wanita yang kaucintai padahal ia ada di dekatmu.

Melirik sekilas bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan itu, Draco berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu berendam di air panas, mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Namun pikirannya itu terus berayun kepada wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang.

Draco teringat hari di mana mereka makan malam, mencoba meminta maaf atas perilaku mengerikan di masa lalu, yang entah bagaimana berakhir dengan perdebatan konyol karena Peri Rumah. Hermione yang mengetahui bahwa ia telah menggunakan jasa Peri Rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam tersebut, marah besar. Wanita itu mengatakan dirinya hanya pria manja dan egois yang kerjaannya hanya bisa memerintah makhluk lemah. Tentu saja Draco sangat tersinggung dikatai demikian. Ia mengatakan bahwa Hermione adalah wanita mengerikan yang cerewet, munafik, dan sok _bossy_. Nona _sok_ Tahu Segala yang membosankan dan menjengkelkan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, kemarahan wanita itu meledak bagaikan bom yang meluluhlantahkan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Hermione mengangkat taplak berwarna putih yang melapisi meja bundar berukuran kecil yang digunakan untuk makan malam, menyebabkan makanan dan minuman mengguyur dirinya. Pakaian, wajah, dan rambut pirangnya penuh dengan sisa makanan dan minuman yang berceceran. Draco marah besar karena telah diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan emosi yang meledak, ia memanggil sapunya dan menyeret Hermione naik bersamanya lalu melesat meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Hermione yang tidak suka ketinggian menjerit seketika. Wanita itu mencengkeram pinggangnya hampir menyakitkan. Melihat Hermione yang ketakutan, hati Draco bersorak senang. Wanita itu harus menerima pembalasan akibat perbuatan yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Tak ada yang boleh menghina dan merendahkan Malfoy, terlebih penyihir keturunan Muggle.

Dengan pikiran itu, ia menukik ke bawah. Jeritan Hermione semakin kencang, dan Putri Gryffindor tersebut mencengkeram pinggangnya lebih erat. Melihat reaksi Hermione, Draco semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berputar-putar cepat dan tanpa peringatan menukik tajam menuju Danau hitam. Hermione yang hampir pingsan akibat ulahnya tersebut, tak sengaja melepaskan pelukannya. Badan rampingnya terjun bebas ke bawah. Draco yang melihat hal itu, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat itu, ia berpikir tak ada salahnya memberikan pelajaran pada gadis menyebalkan itu. Terlebih menurutnya, ia tidak terbang terlalu tinggi dan di bawah mereka adalah danau, jadi tidak akan berakibat fatal.

Namun saat Hermione tidak juga naik ke permukaan, ia menjadi khawatir. Ia melayang turun ke danau mencoba memeriksa. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menarik kakinya hingga ia tercebur ke dalam danau. Sedangkan sapu terbangnya terpental agak jauh darinya. Tentu Draco jatuh menimpa Hermione yang menariknya, hingga mereka berdua kusut di dalam air dan tanpa sadar Draco memegang erat tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu dengan napas terengah-engah. Di bawah bintang-bintang yang berkilauan, saling menempel erat di danau hitam yang dingin. Itu adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat laki-laki. Dadanya yang kenyal, pinggang ramping, dan bokong yang besar dan seksi. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya yang tampak lembut mengambang di antara riak-riak air.

Dan hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Saat kepala Hermione miring memandangnya, bibirnya terbuka sensual. Dia tidak bisa menolak untuk mencicipi bibir yang menggoda itu. Malam itu, Draco mencium penyihir Muggle tersebut penuh gairah, mencicipi manis bibirnya. Dan ajaibnya, Hermione membalas ciumannya seraya memeluk lehernya. Masing-masing dari mereka menjelajahi mulut manis pasangannya.

Kenangan itu membuat Draco berada dalam gairah yang tinggi. Segera ia bangkit dan berdiri di shower. Mandi air dingin harus dilakukan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Draco keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai celana, sedangkan bagian atasnya tak tertutup sehelai benang pun dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya menyebabkan air menciprati sekitar ruangan.

Saat melirik tempat tidur _king size_-nya, manik kelabunya menemukan Astoria di atas ranjang memakai _lingerie_ berwarna hijau. Astoria turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampirinya. Manik cokelatnya menatap Draco dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hai, Drake..." Astoria mendengkur. Perlahan tangan wanita itu menelusuri dada bidang Draco lalu naik ke wajahnya. Saat istrinya itu akan menciumnya, Draco segera menjauh, membuat wanita berdarah murni tersebut menggeram marah.

"Aku tak tertarik, Tori," ujar Draco berjalan ke lemarinya. Ia mengambil _t-shirt_ dan _sweater_ berwarna hijau.

"Drake, kapan kau akan menyentuhku?" geramnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak tertarik padamu atau tubuhmu," balas Draco enteng seraya mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Aku ini istrimu, Drake..."

"Dan sebelum kita menikah aku telah memperingatkanmu kalau aku tak berniat menyentuhmu apalagi berhubungan badan denganmu." Draco berjalan ke arah cermin lalu menyisir rambutnya dan mengacaknya perlahan.

"Apa ini karena jalang _Mudblood_?" Astoria berteriak marah, menghampiri pria pirang tersebut.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Greengrass!" bentak Draco, emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Sekarang aku seorang Malfoy," bantahnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan nada penuh kebencian, "Kau masih berhubungan dengan _Mudblood_ sialan itu 'kan?"

"Jangan berani-berani kau panggil Hermione dengan sebutan _Mudblood_!" Draco berkata sangat dingin. Mata kelabunya menyipit tajam.

Astoria mendengus lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Dia memang seorang _Mudblood_."

Draco melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar wanita di hadapannya, namun sedetik sebelum tangan itu bertemu dengan wajah halus penyihir itu, Draco menurunkannya kembali. Mengurungkan niatnya. "Kalau kau bukan perempuan, sudah kuhajar kau," katanya dengan gigi terkatup, terlihat bahwa pewaris Malfoy itu mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Manik cokelat Astoria yang telah terpejam, dibuka kembali. Ia menatap Draco dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak percaya kau akan melakukan itu hanya karena si jalang _Mudblood_."

Draco mengepalkan tangan membentuk tinju ketat. Manik kelabunya menyorot wanita di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hermione. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hatiku, dan aku tak akan diam saja saat seseorang menghinanya."

Dengan itu Draco berputar lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pastikan jalang _Mudblood_ itu akan menerima ganjarannya," Astoria menjerit dengan air mata bercucuran.

000

Draco berjalan dengan kaki dihentakkan. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, tangannya mengepal erat. Emosi membuncah dalam dadanya hampir tak terkontrol. Ia sangat marah. Marah karena Astoria telah menghina Hermione. Marah karena ia harus terjebak dengan wanita itu. Marah karena ia tak bisa memiliki wanita yang dicintainya.

Draco menuruni tangga lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Draco, berhenti," ucap Lucius Malfoy dengan nada dingin.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" balas Draco tak kalah dingin.

"Kau tidak menyentuh istrimu lagi." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Sayangnya itu adalah urusanku! Kau harus menghasilkan keturunan sebagai penerus keluarga Malfoy."

Draco berputar dan menatap Lucius dengki. "Bukankah sebelum menikah sudah kukatakan tak akan pernah menyentuh wanita yang tidak kucintai. Dan aku tidak main-main! Aku tak akan sudi menyentuh wanita lain selain Hermione!"

"Lupakan jalang _Mudblood_ itu!" bentak Malfoy senior itu memelototi anaknya. "Dia hanyalah sampah yang tak sebanding dengan kita."

Draco tertawa hambar. "Jadi, kaupikir kau lebih baik darinya, begitu? Tidakkah kau ingat siapa yang telah menyelamatkan keluarga kita dari hukuman Azkaban? Jika bukan karena Potter dan teman-temannya, kita sudah bernasib sama dengan para Pelahap Maut lain. Kau mungkin telah gila sekarang jika itu terjadi."

"Tutup mulutmu, Draco!" bentak Lucius marah.

Draco hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu ia berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau menyentuh istrimu, _Mudblood_ itu akan membayar."

Draco berhenti, tangannya mengepal erat. "Kalau kau berani menyakiti Hermione, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menerima pembalasanku."

Lucius mendengus. "Aku tak bercanda, Draco. Kau harus menyentuh istrimu. Kalau tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kau mengancamku lagi, Dad?" ia menyemburkan kata 'Dad' dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Aku tak main-main!" balas Lucius penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku ceraikan Astoria."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : **

Hai, maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Dan sungguh minta maaf karena telah mengingkari janji. Sebenarnya dulu aku udah selesai mengerjakan chap 5, namun pas mau kupublish datanya ilang. Udah aku ubek-ubek lepiku, tapi tetep gak ketemu. Dan karena waktu itu lagi sibuk, jadi baru sempet nulis ulang sekarang. Maaf ya readers *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Btw Maaf ya kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Dan aku cuma sekali edit, jadi maaf kalo typo masih bertebaran. Kalau ada kesalahan (typo, miss typo, EYD keliru, dll) mohon koreksinya ya reader. Makasiiih :D

Big thanks to :

**Adisti Malfoy, specialgirl229, Joyvie95, anonim, X-Mionez, Shizyldrew, Ochan malfoy, Tsurugi De Lelouch, bellania malfoy, anyaaa, echiprwth, zey-yenns28, esposa malfoy, Namehn, megan seleras, Bood winter, valerieva, caca, Chavenake, Pixie Porsche Yousaf, Biiancast Rodith, Fressia Athena, rereristiana, serenashield, Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, luvusamamo, Hermione's fans, salsabellafadila, Mionio, Alicia Oliverius, reinaa, zahra, the black rose, dramonieyeye, ztiar**

makasih ya reviewnya :D Maaf gak bisa dibalas satu-satu, tapi aku baca kok... sangat senang sekali saat membaca review kalian, buat aku semangat nulis, review kalian sangat berharga untukku... Thanks so much, Guys :))

Thanks ya semuanya. Buat yang review, fave, dan follow. Tak lupa juga para sider. Makasih semuanya :D  
Tapi aku harap yang sider sekarang bersedia untuk mereview ya. sangat ditunggu lho reviewnya... hehe

Oh ya sekarang aku menerapkan sebuah sistem :

Berhubung aku banyak hutang fic, jadi update akan dilihat dari jumlah review.  
Begini, di antara fic MC ku, review yang terbanyak pada chapter terakhir akan aku update pertama kali. Lalu, dilanjutkan fic dengan urutan selanjutnya. Tapi dengan catatan review tidak kurang dari delapan belas.

Misal : Jumlah review di chapter terakhir untuk fic :

Never Meant : 34

Seduction Games : 56

The Hidden Truth : 16

Love and Blood : 21

Jadi, yang akan aku update pertama kali adalah seduction games, setelah itu never meant dan Love and Blood. Sedangkan the hidden truth akan aku tunda dulu.

Maaf ya jika kalian merasa aku haus review, hanya saja waktuku untuk menulis sangat sempit jadi aku akan mendahulukan fic yang memang ditunggu lanjutannya oleh banyak orang.

Jadi, silakan review jika fic nya ingin cepat dilanjutkan :D

thanks all, love you, guys :D

Akhir Kata...

GIVE ME R

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME V

GIVE ME I

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME W

REVIEW ... XD

.

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


End file.
